


The Sparrow meets the Prankster || Genji Shimada x Male!Reader

by UlyssesWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Bisexual, College, College!AU, Depression, Don't fucking judge me, Firsts, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexual, Hookups, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Overwatch - Freeform, Parties, Professors, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, Sir Horsey Lightning Jr, Smoking, Underage Drinking, University, Weed, gays, i am very gay, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, pet nicknames, ships, veganism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: A new semester has started up at Overwatch University. Genji Shimada, a new first year, is eager and excited for the university life. On the first, unofficial day of school, he crosses paths with Headmaster Jack Morrison's son, (Name) Morrison-- a devious prankster set on ruining the lives of his fathers. Sitting together at breakfast, they introduce one another, thus sparking the beginning of a bizarre friendship.Though, as time does on, feelings grow stronger...





	1. Anxiety and Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my close friend Trevellyen for inspiring me to write this, and helping me with writing some of these scenes! Love you boo.

_Reader is the adopted son of Jack Morrison_

_College!AU_

_Fandom - Overwatch_

_Overwatch © Jeff Kaplan / Blizzard_

 

* * *

 

 

A new semester was starting at Overwatch University. Old and new students flocked to the white and orange accented building, chatter and reunions in the air. Class for the new semester started officially tomorrow, the Headmaster, Jack Morrison, giving students a day to catch up with old friends and teachers, give tours on campus to new students, and let people move into their dorms.

Genji Shimada was excited for the uni lifestyle, bouncing in place. He was excited for the frats, for the pranks, for the parties, for the future hangovers and hookups. Hanzo, his stoic and serious brother, glared at him as a silent way to tell him to calm down. Both the Shimada brothers were new to Overwatch Uni; Hanzo being a new second year. They just moved from Japan to America to escape their controlling family. They made a deal with their father to live in America, but had to continue their college education. The black haired sparrow buzzed around excitedly, looking over the crowd of people while clutching his bag strap.

Headmaster Jack Morrison and Assistant Headmaster Gabriel Reyes was currently talking to the new students of OW Uni, talking about the boring history of the school. Genji didn’t bother to listen, Hanzo chastising him, but letting it slide. He directed their attention from him to the tour guides he handpicked out from the student body. Breaking off the large haggle of students into groups for the tour guides, Hanzo and Genji were seperated (much to Genji’s pleasure and dismay), walking with the group to meet their tour guide. He was walking next to a male with tanned skin, long dreads, and headphones on his neck.

“This will be the one in control of your lives.” Morrison joked, “My son here will give you an extensive tour of the campus, taking and answering any questions you have.” Jack introduced his adopted son, (Name) Morrison, to Genji’s group of students.

“What’s up you chicken-fried-fucks, I’m your tour guide (Name) and welcome to Despair University!” He greeted loudly, the students laughing at his jokes while Reyes and Morrison screamed at him.

“(Name)! I will not hesitate to beat your ass.” Assistant Headmaster Reyes warned.

“I’m a good kid?” He asked, “I am perfect in every sense?” Reyes sighed and continued the conversation he was having with his husband and co-worker, Jack Morrison.

“(Name)... I swear...” Jack shook his head.

“You raised him.” Gabe said beside him.

“You raised him with me! We live in the goddamn same household, don’t give me that shit!” Jack smacked his husband on the arm while Gabe laughed uproariously.

Genji took in the appearance of the upperclassmen-- a black sweater with ‘EVERYTHING HURTS AND I’M DYING’ in white, a pair of white overalls, one strap off the shoulder, a pair of doc martens, and a military green scout bag at his feet. He cursed, not close enough to see anything else but his <style>, <colour> hair. (Name) was currently talking to a male with tanned skin, long, brown hair, blue jeans, and a red flannel on, who was laughing at a joke the <h/c> haired male said. Gabe gave the two jokesters a stern glare, the bluejeans fella taking off before his ass could be handed to him. (Name) called for the students to follow him as he led them through the front doors of the academic building.

“He’s sure the jokester, huh?” The headphone-wearing male said beside Genji. The male looked at him, “Name’s Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Lúcio’s fine though.” Their tour guide was talking about something as they all walked together.

“Genji Shimada.” He greeted, the two nodding to each other.

“-So, the office is where most of the legal shit happens. My dads-” he cut himself off with a cough, “Headmaster Morrison and Reyes, are usually in their offices most hours of the day. If not, Reyes patrols the hallways like a motherfucker. Don’t get on either of their bad sides. They both served in duty, they practically have a license to kill. Jesse McCree, my stepbrother, got punched by Gabe last year. Pretty fucking funny.” (Name) was leading the kids past the office, waving to the secretary with two fingers, before leading them down the hall.

 

X X X X X

 

“Alright. Fresh-Meat here are usually in the Gibraltar Hall. I live in the Ilios Hall, so I’ll show that first, since it’s closer.” (Name) led the kids to the dorm hall, screaming once the door was open, “YOU GUYS BETTER BE WEARING CLOTHES!”, before he took them inside.

He showed them to the male dorms of the building, introducing them to the resident assistants. Genji and Lúcio slowly moved closer to (Name) in the group, now standing next to a female with long, brown hair, a pink varsity jacket on with light blue skinny jeans. Lúcio and Genji introduced themselves to the girl, as they progressed into the dorms. The trio spoke with one another and shared small jokes, talking about the anxiety they felt with coming to the new college while the upperclassmen showed them the inside of a few dorms, before leading them to the female dorms. Immediately, once entering the female dorms, there is a female with brown hair that’s swept to the side, wearing a shirt with the crest from Voltron on her shirt in blue- screaming in a livid anger.

“Who ate some of the chicken nuggets I just made?!” She screamed, all the new students behind (Name) cowering almost at how scary this individual was, “THERE WERE EXACTLY 43 DINOSAUR-SHAPED NUGGETS, AND NOW THERE ARE ONLY 41! SOMEONE BETTER FESS OR I’M TEARING EVERYONE APART!” She shouted, (Name) sprinting ahead of his group.

“Em!” (Name) greeted, the anger washing away from ‘Em’, looking at (Name) with a smile, hugging him to her large chest.

“(Nickname)! How’re you?” She asked after the hug broke apart.

“I’m good. Leading the Fresh-Meat around. You know where the RA is?” She offered a chicken nugget to her friend, who took it and chewed on the warm, microwaved dinosaur-shaped food.

“Oh. Yeah, I’ll get her.” Emma took her chicken nuggets with her, going off to find the head of the female dorms.

“Excuse me, (Name).” Hana called for the attention of the male, who turned around to face the female, “is she alright?”

“Yeah. I think. Not mentally, but physically she’s decent.” He answered as Emma returned with a female with a black ponytail, yellow eyes, a lavender coloured sweater, and black slim pants. “Amélie, how’re you?” He was a lot more calmer talking to the new female then he was with the nugget-eating fiend in the background.

“I’m fine. Are these the new freshmen?” She asked, (Name) giving her a curt nod, “You can take them through the dorms, but they better not touch or take anything.”

“If they do, you’ll be the first to hurt them.” He smiled, a small smile coming from Amélie.

(Name) led them through the much tidier, less dusty female dorms of the Ilios building. (Name) explained some of the etiquette of living in the dorms while leading them through some of the rooms, before taking them to the Gibraltar building. The tour through the second dorm building was quick, since it was basically the same building. Doing another lap around the school and pointing out the buildings, they ended in the front of the academic building, where there was another group waiting for (Name) to lead. The male complained with a groan.

“Alright. Any other questions, before I go hang myself?” He asked, no one speaking up, “Well, welcome to Overwatch University. Don’t get lost and die. If ya ever need anything, please try to find someone else to torment before attacking me.” (Name) gave them a two finger salute, letting the group disband.

“Genji.” The male turned around to see his brother, “How was your tour?”

“It was pretty awesome! Our TG was really funny. Kept mumbling memes and jokes the entire time. What about yours?”

“Mine was adequate. I know my way.” Hanzo answered, looking at the two teens waiting for Genji, “Who’re they?”

“Hana Song. I’m kind of a big deal.” The female winked, Hanzo unamused by the action.

“Lúcio Santos.” Lucio shook the hand of Hanzo, who gave a firm handshake back.

“All of our luggage should be in our dorms already, can’t you believe that we’ve finally made it to college?” Genji said excitedly.

“Yes I can.” Hanzo said, killing the mood, “Do you even know where your dorm is?”

“Yeah, (Name) did a pretty good job giving tours of the dorm buildings.”

“Don’t forget to call father.” Hanzo walked away from the trio after that.

“Your brother is… nice?”

“More like ‘boring and drab’.” Genji turned to face Lúcio and Hana, “Let’s go check out our dorms!”

“Yeah!” The two cheered, making their way to their shared dorm building.

The three passing by (Name) talking to Assistant Headmaster Reyes again, (Name) looking like he was currently in hell. Genji and (Name) locked eyes, feeling time slow, and that they were the only two around. Genji snapped out of his trance when Hana nudged his arm with an elbow, looking at the girl with a chuckle, trying to spare another glance at the upperclassman, who was walking away in the other direction. The young Shimada tried to shake the feeling he experienced, thinking about the <colour> eyes the other male had.

 

X X X X X

 

Genji, Lúcio, and Hana were on the floor of Genji’s dorm. The three were laughing while telling stories from their high school careers and what they did over the summer. The night was falling on them slowly, as they played games on Genji’s Playstation 4, screaming and enjoying one another’s company. They were passing time until it was time for dinner, which was at 6:30PM. The three got up and made their way to the cafeteria, getting their food, and desperately looking around for empty spots in the room. Finding Hanzo at a table all alone, Genji was about to seize his chance, when he watched the bluejeans fella from before and the tour guide from earlier sit with his older brother. Hanzo said something to the two males, before he looked up at Genji, Genji seeing it as permission to approach and led his new friends to his brother. Hanzo quickly introduced his brother to the two males, (Name) and Jesse introducing themselves to the underclassmen. (Name) was looking around the room, telling the ones at the table to look up, since the Headmasters were getting ready to drabble onto another boring speech. The entire speech, (Name) and Jesse silently cracked jokes to each other, being glared out by Hanzo. Though, it seemed the two were unaffected by the glare, unlike the three underclassmen. The speech ended with Reyes having several gallons of milk pouring on him after a ceiling tile came out, (Name) and Jesse whooping and giving each other a high-five.

“MCCREE! MORRISON!” Reyes let out, making the two jump up from the table and run, Assistant Headmaster Reyes chasing after them. Headmaster Morrison was too busy laughing his ass off to even think about helping his friend.

“You sure made fun company, Hanzo!” Genji smiled and laughed like the rest of the room was.

“They attached themselves to me. I didn’t desire their company.”

“Awh, come on! They seem like good people!”

“They just wasted a ton of milk pranking the Headmaster.”

“ _Assistant_ Headmaster.” He corrected, Hanzo glaring him down and collecting up his things.

“They’re troublemakers. Keep away from them.” He said sternly.

“Woah, you aren’t in position to tell me who to and who not to talk to.” Genji talked back. Hanzo only scoffed and walked away, Genji grumbling as he fell back in his seat. The two sitting with him looked at him in concern, but he brushed it off. “Did either of you record the prank?”

“I got a video of (Name) and McCree running out of the room from milk-drenched Assistant Headmaster Reyes.” Hana showed the video she captured on her Snapchat story, “they seem real fun! I wonder what they’re like at parties!” Hana smiled.

“Yeah, I think McCree said something about there being a party soon.” Lúcio said inquisitivity. “He mentioned that him and (Name) would be there.”

“Nice.” Genji smiled, as they set the porcelain plates on the conveyor belt, which took them into the kitchen for them to be washed. “I know my brother wouldn’t approve of me going to this party, but fuck him!” He said.

“Excuse me?” Headmaster Morrison said from behind them, all three kids turning around in fear to see the stern look the Headmaster wore.

“I-um.” Genji stuttered awkwardly.

“I’m just pulling on your chain.” He smiled, the three letting out the breath they were holding in, “You three were sitting with our infamous jokesters (Name) and McCree, correct?”

“Yeah. B-but we didn’t know about the milk prank, we swear!”

“I know. I did, though.” They were blown away, “I wanted to get back at Gabe, last year he embarrassed me pretty badly during one of my speeches, so I hired them to pull this prank.”

“Wow, what a legend.” Hana said, Morrison laughing.

“Sir, why are you telling us this? Isn’t this the last thing you should share with students?” Genji asked.

“A lot of the new class are afraid of Reyes and I. I can get being afraid of Gabe, but we’re both really relaxed and won’t kill you like you think we will.”

“Unless you’re the two who dump several gallons on you?”

“Exactly. I still don’t know how they set up the prank… I told them to do it during the speech we have during dinner, but wow. Completely blew me away. Damn I love my kids.”

“‘Your kids’?” Lúcio asked this time.

“Yes. Well, (Name)’s my son.” All three kids’ jaws dropped, “Jesse is Gabe’s kid, and we got married a few years back.” Their mouths opened wider.

“Holy shit!” They all said at once, throwing off the Headmaster.

“Language.” Jack warned, “You three head to bed now, classes start tomorrow.”

“Good night, Headmaster Morrison.” They all walked off.

The trio were mildly pleased with their first unofficial day of Overwatch University. They learned some pretty cool people, watched one of their headmasters have milk dumped on them, learned that the two headmasters were married and that they were absolute, complete nerds, the upperclassmen were out-of-control, and that the community was welcoming. Most of the population of the school was hot too. They got back to the dorm hall, seeing that it was light’s out already. Hana said goodbye to the two males and made her way down to the female dorms, Lúcio and Genji continued down the male dorm hall, seeing that some upperclassmen that lived in Gibraltar Hall were whooping and shotgunning beers. Their dorm RA, Akande Ogundimu, heard the loud, rowdy college students and slammed the door open, the drinkers going wide-eyed and dropping their beers while Akande shouted at them and chased after them. The two freshmen slipped past them, parting when Genji reached his dorm. Opening the door, he saw someone already in his dorm, unpacking his clothes and hanging them up in the closet on the stranger’s side of the room. Genji sat on the empty bed left for him, seeing his suitcase beside his bed.

“You’re my dorm mate?” The stranger asked, Genji nodding. “The name’s Dingo Price.” He said, “my girlfriend is Cataleya Hale, so don’t even think about talking to her.” He warned with a growl, Genji putting his hands up in defense.

“No problem here.” He said.

“Good.” Dingo went back to hanging up clothes, Genji blinked in disbelief, before shaking his head and starts to hang up some of his clothes. “You see what happened to Assistant Headmaster Reyes today at dinner? Man, I don’t think he’s ever been that pissed! That McCree and (Name) are big shitters.”

“Yeah.” Genji said with a smile.

“I don’t get how those two get away with so much…”

“Well, they _are_ related to the Headmasters.” Dingo almost choked on his own saliva.

“What, they all look nothing alike!”

“I didn’t ask.” He shrugged, plugging his cellphone charger in at the outlet near his bed, plugging his phone in, seeing a missed text from Hanzo that he dismissed.

His school bag with all his notebooks, schedule, and writing utensils was ready for the next day. Genji put his toiletries in their shared bathroom, his electric razor in a hard plastic travel case that was set in the bathroom cupboard, deodorant and cologne set beside one another on top of the razor case. He vowed, if that kid in there touched any surface of his skin with his personal hygiene products, he would hire a hit on him-- probably. Genji fell back in his bed, lying on his back and facing the ceiling, tucking his hands under his head, thinking about what tomorrow might be like. He gave a sideways glance to see what the male was doing beside him, before looking at the lamp on the bedside dresser the school supplied. Opening one of the drawers, he saw a carving of some letters on the bottom. Turning on his lamp, he could make out the ‘whoever is reading this, go fuck yourself’ someone carved with a sharp knife. Genji smiled at the vandalism, noticing the year dated the carving to be two years old. Closing the drawer, he got ready for bed, wearing only a pair of obnoxiously green shorts to bed, turning off his lamp and lying on his side, facing the wall. He pulled the duvet cover over his shoulders, trying to calm his mind down to sleep, so he isn’t late to his first class in the morning. He remembered to check the alarm on his phone-- an hour before breakfast is served, an hour and 45 minutes before class starts. He thought about calling his bitch known as a father, but smiled to himself as he said a small, mental ‘go fuck yourself, you chicken-fried-fuck’-- quoting the tour guide from earlier and slowly falling asleep.

 

X X X X X

 

Waking up to his cell phone alarm instantly, (Name) dismissed it and got up from bed. He had a headrush from moving too fast, making him groan. His stepbrother, Jesse, was still snoozing away on his stomach, his pants kicked off at the foot of the bed. (Name) smiled and smacked Jesse’s bare back, telling him to wake up. The male groaned, (Name) rolling his eyes and getting his things for a shower, washing away the drowsiness he felt. He flinched at the feeling of the cold water on his bruise, washing his body gently when coming into contact with them. Yesterday was pretty great for the male, he smiled at the memories of the past day’s events while dressing, finding Jesse still asleep in bed. Groaning, he threw a cup of cold water on Jesse, who bolted awake and fell off the bed.

“Wake up.” (Name)’s voice was gruff from sleep, as he crouched to tie his docs.

“Dammit, (Name).” He groaned, kicking (Name)’s leg, hitting one of the bruises he earned from Gabe’s pursuit.

“Oww, motherfucker!” (Name) punched Jesse’s leg. “Go fucking shower.” Jesse peeled himself off the carpet, stumbling into the bathroom, “don’t forget to shave, you mutt!”

(Name) listened to the water turn on, signalling (Name)’s time of departure. He walked out of his and Jesse’s shared dorm, walking down the empty halls, since no one was awake at this time for the most part. He went into the common room and made a fresh pot of coffee, the smell of the coffee beans slowly waking up the college students around the building as the fresh scent wafted through the air ducts. (Name) yawned, purposefully smacking his head against the cabinet door, pulling away to pull out his favourite mug that he left in the cupboard over summer break. Rinsing it quickly, he brewed some tea for himself, setting out Jesse’s obnoxious cowboy hat shaped mug. Pouring his coffee and adding two sugars, he set it on the table, hearing Jesse’s footfalls behind him and the sound of him drinking the coffee following shortly after.

“Man, this is some good Covfefe.” Jesse said, making the male crack with laughter.

“Jesse, you suck.” (Name) smacked his brother on the arm, before he started to drink his tea.

“Ana’s really messed you up with your obsession with tea, huh?” (Name) narrowed his eyes at the male.

“She’s our godmother, shut the fuck up.” Cue (Name) sipping his tea as more students from his dorm building filed into the common room and indulging in the coffee.

“Yeah, I kinda forgot.” Jesse sighed in the warmth of the caffeine.

“Hurry up, dad wants us to show around any lost, straggling freshmen. Even though we spent all of yesterday giving tours, he wants us to continue to baby the new generation.” (Name) complained while gently sipping his morning tea.

“Dude, this school’s fucking big.”

“Morning Jesse, morning (Name).” The angelic voice of Angela rang, sitting next to the two. “How was your night?”

“It was good, how about yours, Angel?” (Name) smiled at the blonde, resting his elbow on his hand.

“It was pretty good, except for the RA constantly doing checks in the middle of the night for kids disobeying curfew.” Angela rubbed her temples, (Name) passing the tea he was drinking to the female.

“Drink the rest of this, Angela. It’s matcha tea, it helps with calming the mind.” He told the female, getting up to make more.

“Thank you.” She delicately sipped the tea, engaging conversation with Jesse.

“Oh, morning samurai.” Hanzo scowled at Jesse, who sat where (Name) use to be.

“Morning, Yankee-san.” Jesse looked at the other offendly as he choked on his coffee. Smirking,  Hanzo looked at Angela in surprise. “You drink Matcha?” He recognized the aroma.

“Me? Oh no.” He expected it, but was still disappointed, “(Name) knows about all of that.” She pointed at the male, who was walking back with his freshly brewed matcha tea, looking at Hanzo offendedly, since he was sitting in his seat. Jesse got up and rinsed his mug and set it in the drainer.

“Bring that to go, dad expects us in ten minutes.” (Name) groaned audibly, looking at his small cup of tea.

“I’m sorry! If I didn't take this, you wouldn’t have to run late!” Angela apologized in guilt, (Name) dismissed her worries, staring into the cup before chugging it, a sound of pain slipping from his throat from the hot water burning him. Jesse, Angela, and Hanzo looked at the male in fear and concern, (Name) letting out the smallest of screams before standing up straight.

“Let’s go.” (Name) went to grab his bag from his room, throwing McCree his bag, and the two left together.

The two walked the halls, greeting the teachers they passed by. The teens were tired and mad, mad for their dearly beloved father, Gabe, for making them stand in front of the academic hall to direct freshman traffic. This was probably revenge for the milk prank.

Very likely.

(Name) groaned and kicked over an empty trashcan, kicking it over and over again, before setting it up straight. His godsister, Fareeha, tapped (Name) on the shoulder, the two embracing. His godsister and mother went to Egypt over the summer to visit family, the two stepbrothers excited to see them again. Jesse hugged the Egyptian next, as (Name) spotted his dear godmother approaching. Meeting her halfway, he embraced her, the older woman muttering sweet nothings in Arabic. He hugged her tightly, only letting go since Jesse practically pried him off her and hugged the female. Shortly after Jesse squeezed his way between (Name) and Ana, Gabe came over with Jack.

“There are my favourite kids!” Giving (Name) a rough noogie on the head with his fist, making (Name) continuously elbow him in the ribs and chest.

“Dammit, you old fucker! We’re your only kids!” Growled out, as Jesse took cover behind Ana. “Let me go, you bitch!”

“I need to show you my love-”

“Gabriel.”

“Ooh, dad used your full name.”

“(Name) (Middle Name).”

“Fuck.”

Gabe let (Name) go, the two of them looking at Jack as hey prepared for him to yell at the two, but it never came. Giving them a warning, threatening look, Jack sighed and leaned against one of the stone pillars in front of the building. Rubbing his face, he drank the coffee he brought with him.

“How’re your bruises from last night’s fall?” Gabe asked, dying from the awkward silence.

“They hurt, but I can manage.”

“I never meant for you to fall down an entire flight of stairs.” Gabe said eyebrows and face soft and full of concern, “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” (Name) listened as the breakfast bell rang, “well, the dead walks among us.” He references the college students coming out of the dorms; some of them peppy and jumping around, the others practically dragging themselves.

“That’s my line.” Gabe complained, as Fareeha and Jesse snickered, “You three go in and eat.”

Obeying their father’s wishes, they walked into the cafeteria. Immediately, they’re greeted to the large German, Reinhardt, setting out the final trays of food, before disappearing into the back of the kitchen. Smiling at him, the three got their desired food and sat in the seating area, the ceiling tile already back in place-- no trace of the prank. (Name) started to eat the hashbrowns he piled on, watching as freshmen practically drooled at the food the big-hearted grandfather set out. Kids were on it like pigeons to birdseed, sitting down and enjoying the breakfast while chattering loudly. Looking up, (Name) watched as Hanzo from yesterday sat with the three, muttering how there was nowhere else to sit, since everyone else was annoying. Huffing a laugh, Angela joined next. Everyone at the table was talking among themselves happily, except for Hanzo. (Name) was able to coax some words out of him, explaining yesterday’s prank, which Hanzo didn’t seem upset about after he got an explanation.

Hanzo could see his brother, lost, with no clue on what to do. There was an open seat between him and (Name), signalling him to approach. (Name) noticed it, nodding to him as he checked his phone, scooting away from the empty seat. Genji quietly thanked Hanzo and (Name), before talking to his brother in a hushed tone as Jesse laughed uproariously. Genji noticed that all his new friends were talking to people from their dorms, already meeting new people and sitting with them. He would be with them, but the table was so full, that everyone’s knees could touch. At Hanzo’s table, it was nothing like that. (Name) was talking to Fareeha, Jesse was telling a story, Angela let out some chuckles at the details, while Hanzo and Genji just watched the table interact. (Name) accidentally bumped his elbow into Genji’s, the both of them apologizing at the same time awkwardly. While Genji wore an embarrassed blush, (Name) only smiled.

“Name’s (Name) Morrison. I was your tour guide yesterday.”

“G-Genji Shimada.” He felt bad for stuttering, not use to feeling so nervous.

“Nice to meet you, G-Genji.” (Name) teased, before he got serious, “nothing to be afraid of. You’re nervous because it’s your first day, I can tell.” Genji breathed out a small sigh of relief, “I personally understand that anxiety-- imagine being the Headmaster’s son. All eyes look at you. Absolutely hellish.” (Name) let out a small laugh, “but you’re gonna do great, because I did. It’s scary, yeah. It’ll pass before you know it. The anxiety might come and go all day, but you’ll reach the end of the day, sitting in bed, thinking ‘wow, I worried for fucking nothing’ and everything’ll be cool.” A hand was placed on Genji’s shoulder, who let out a shaky breath, before nodding his head.

“Thank you.” Genji smiled, (Name) giving a crooked smile back.

“It’s nothin’, kid. Can I spot that schedule of yours? I can show you to your first class, if you want.” Jesse was about to take his dishes away, (Name) stopping him and making him take his, Jesse rolling his eyes and leaving with a tower of plates and cups.

“I’d really appreciate that.” Genji dug through his back, pulling out the folder with his schedule in it, (Name) leaning on the back two legs of the chair whilst reading the paper.

“Ah-huh. Art Appreciation is your first class of the day. Pretty decent first class, if I say so myself.” He handed back the folder, “so, how’re you feeling now?”

“Better than before.” Genji smiled, “what’s your major, by the way?”

“Criminology. I want to be a detective like my dad was before he served. What about you? You choose yet?”

“I’m an art major, actually. I really liked to do traditional drawings and paintings.” Genji told (Name), who nodded as he stretched his arms over his head, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall, seeing class was starting soon.

“My friend’s an art major. She doesn’t attend here like a fucking loser, but it’s whatever.” He shrugged, “Hey, so in a few days, there’s gonna be a party my friend Brett’s holding. Ya wanna come? Free booze, free pizza, sounds like a great time. It’s this Saturday.” (Name) pulled out a pen from his bag and pulled the cap off using his teeth, gently taking Genji’s hand and writing his number on his hand, “Text me if you want to show, and we’ll head in together. Class is starting any minute. Need help getting there?”

“I think I got it. Thanks.” Genji looked at the number on his hand, watching (Name) throw his bag on.

“Gotta go, gotta go make sure Jack can’t find me after the prank I planted in his office goes off in a bit!” (Name) gave a two-finger salute, walking out of the room.

The bell rings, signalling the first class of the day. Everyone files out of the room and journeys to their first period. Sitting down in his new art class, Genji continued to read the number on his hand, pulling out his cell and adding it to his contacts, deciding to look at memes while he waited for the lesson to start. He doesn’t recognize anyone that comes into the room after him, completely blown away by the diversity of the student body. Messing around on his phone, he watched a pink haired female saunter into the room with Hana, making him perk up. Calling for the Korean, she smiled and bounced towards him, sitting in front of him. Introducing the stocky female to him, the teacher came in right when the tardy bell rang. They waited for the morning announcements, hearing the small cackle of the intercom coming on.

 _”Good morning, Overwatch University.”_ Jack Morrison’s voice was heard all around the school, _“I hope you enjoyed summer break-- I know I did. We’re going to start this school year off right, by listening to the centuries-old fight song dedicated to our school.”_ Morrison started to play the audio over the loudspeakers.

It wasn’t the fight song.

 _”All you ladies pop yo pussy like this. Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss. All you ladies pop yo pussy like this. Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss.”_ Immediately, everyone started to holler with laughter, _”Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now. Lick it good, suck this pussy just like you should. Right now, lick it good. Suck this pussy just like you should.”_ You could hear Jack trying to turn it off, Gabe screaming with laughter in the background. _“My Neck, my back. Lick my pussy and my crack. My Neck, my back. Lick my pussy an and my crack. My Neck, my back. Lick my pussy and my crack. My Neck, my back. Lick my pussy and my crack. My Neck, my back. Lick my pussy and my crack."_ The recording was cut off to the sounds of Headmaster Morrison punching the computer screen, making the sound of something falling and breaking on the floor.

 _“(Name), wherever the fuck you are right now, if you aren’t in my office in three minutes, I will bury you alive.”_ Jack said, before the microphone was turned off.

The sounds of footfalls were heard outside in the halls. The door was open, so you could see the cheesing (Name) saunter down the hallway, looking victorious as hell. Genji looked at the number on his hand after the professor closed the door, smirking at it. The woman tried so hard to calm down the students, but she was too busy laughing herself to attempt. The Japanese male pulled out his cell, opening up a new message, entering in (Name)’s new contact info.

_**’It’s Genji. Good job pranking Headmaster Morrison, I can see why you wanted to bolt how you did.’** _

_**‘Thanks man. Gotta get my ass handed to me. Haha.’** _

_**’When you’re done being beat, can you tell me the details to that party?’** _

_**’Fuck yea, I can.’** _

Genji smiled at the text exchange, locking his phone and pocketing it, the teacher finally able to calm down her students and began to talk about the basics of the course.

 

X X X X X

 

“How the _**fuck**_ are you alive?” (Name)’s friend, Brett Wilkinson, said while sitting down next to him during lunch. He wore a black tee with the word ‘no’ in white, a camo bomber jacket with a tiger on the back in the traditional Japanese tattoo style, black torn jeans, and chunky combat boots. His black hair was hidden under his black cap with the word ‘die?’ embroidered on it.

“Not sure.” (Name) shrugged, “so, you need money for the party this Saturday?”

“I think I’m gonna be good. Are you cool with picking up the alcohol though?” (Name) was already 21, since he started school earlier than most kids.

“Yeah, send me the list and the money and I can drive down and get it. Solo cups I can get from Walmart, and other shit.” (Name) shrugged, “make me a list of shit to get, and I’ll get it.”

“Alright.” Brett said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh, “everyone’s been asking about the party. Like, why don’t they fucking check my Twitter?” (Name) shrugged while he indulged in his veggie burger.

“I dunno. Maybe you should’ve thought of that before making your decision of becoming the ‘Party King’.”

“So, what caused you to play ‘Lick It’ on the school’s PA system?” Brett asked.

(Name) sighed, “This time, Gabe paid me to get back at Jack for yesterday’s prank. God, let me take a eternal dirtnap.” (Name) complained.

“Hey now, I don’t want none of that tomfoolery.”

“What’re you, 50?” Brett laughed, (Name) resting his head on the table, “So, the freshmen aren’t as annoying as our group was. There are some cuties in there.” He told Brett.

“Nice.” Brett looked at his cell, “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is Fareeha single?” (Name) laughed loudly.

“You try to touch her, and Jesse and I will not hesitate to tear you apart, the same with Ana. The final boss is Angela. Angela’s had the hots for her for a long ass time-- don’t get in her way.” (Name) looked up from his veggie burger, “It’s better off leaving her alone.”

“Yeah, I remember when someone interrupted her studying one night, and she threw a baseball at them. Almost gave the kid a black eye.”

“She’s a scary one. When she wants to be.” (Name) sighed, finishing his food, downing his Silk milk and getting up to put his plate and cup on the conveyor.

He could see Reinhardt in the kitchen talking to the other chefs. Reinhardt turned around and saw (Name), walking over to him and hugging him, practically pulling him through the window. The cooks were surprised to see Reinhardt kidnap a child, but saw it was Headmaster Morrison’s son and lost interest quickly, doing their job in case (Name) decides to snitch. The German laughed when (Name) struggled from the tight hug, finally releasing the sophomore. (Name) stretched his back, slouching slightly.

“You’re gonna snap me in half one of these days, Rein.” (Name) joked, “So, how’re ya?”

“I’m good! What about you?” He asked, going back to his pizza making. “Sounds like you’re stuck in between your dads’ prank war.”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” (Name) leaned against a wall, “First, the milk prank. Now, the fight song prank. I’m literally a weapon over here. Help.” (Name) looked at the head chef, who laughed boisterously.

“I wish I could, but I learned long ago to not get in the way of Jack and Gabe’s prank wars.” (Name) sighed dramatically.

“If I die, then neither of them have dirt on each other.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Dammit.” (Name) shrugged, “Welp, I tried.”

“Just try to talk to them, maybe threaten to expose them both.” Reinhardt realized what he said when a devious gleam crossed the young male’s feature, climbing out of the window. “Oh no, what did I do?” Reinhardt said silently.

“You gave the kid permission to ruin _all_ our lives.” One of the cooks said, “The school will burn.”

 

X X X X X

 

The end of the day finally came. The last class bell rang, all the students leaving the academic building and running around campus. Genji was walking with Hana and Lúcio, though he was looking down on his phone the entire time, smiling at his screen as he typed out a reply to a conversation he was having. Hana was talking about her Twitch reputation to the two males, even though one was listening. Hana didn’t notice the Japanese male wasn’t paying attention, until he bumped into a tree. He dropped his cell into the dirt, Hana picking it up while Lúcio asked Genji if he was alright.

“Ooh, who’re you talking to?” Genji watched as Hana tried to read their messages, Genji pulling his phone out of the female’s hand, “What? You ashamed?” She said with a smug, shit-eating grin.

“No, I want to reply back to him.”

“He didn’t even read your most recent text.” Hana said matter-of-factly, Genji huffing and pocketing his phone. “So, who’re you so invested with that you ignore precious ‘ol me?”

“A friend.” Was all he answered, pulling out his phone when it buzzed from his pocket. He smiled and huffed out a small laugh, before he pocketed his phone again after typing his reply.

“I saw you sitting with some upperclassmen this morning.” Lúcio said, “sorry there was no room at our table, there were some kids that recognized Hana.” Lúcio explained.

“It’s alright. I was talking to my brother this morning.”

“You were also talking to the hot upperclassman tour guide from yesterday. Headmaster Morrison’s son.” Hana interrupted.

“He was giving me tips.” Hana narrowed her eyes at Genji, “it’s true! I was feeling nervous, since it’s our big, first day.”

“Sounds fake, but OK.” Hana said, before going back to her jovial mood, “anyone hear anything about the party?”

“Yeah, it’s this Saturday.” Both Lúcio and Hana looked at him, appalled, “It’s at an upperclassman’s house that’s near campus. He lives there with his twin brother, and the party’s at 9. BYOB.”

“How do you know this, bro?” Lúcio asked.

“(Name) told me.”

“Oh, that’s reasonable.” They decided, “So, can anyone come?”

“I can ask.” Genji was already typing out the question.

“You like ‘im?”

“Huh?” Genji looked up at Hana.

“I think you have a crush on him.” Hana said, stuffing her hands into her varsity jacket. Genji proceeded to choke on his saliva.

“What makes you think that? All we’re doing is talking about a party!” Genji chided.

“You’ve been smiling down at your phone this entire time.” Hana retorted.

“He tells funny jokes.”

“I’m not buying it.”

“Hana, is it really a big deal?” Lúcio asked.

“He’s in denial.” Hana shook her head, her brown hair following the movement.

“It’s not a big deal.” Genji answered Lúcio’s ignored question. “I’m not in denial, either.”

“Sounds fake, but OK.” Genji balled his fists up.

“It’s not fake! I don’t even know why it matters.” Genji huffed.

Hana smiled deviously, “I just like seeing you get worked up.” She pushed her hair off her shoulder with some dramatic flair, walking ahead. Genji was still in his spot, Lúcio following Hana, “Coming, Genji?” She snickered, Genji chasing after her once he regained mobility in his legs, complaining loudly while Lúcio and Hana laugh.


	2. Booze Fuels You

_Reader is the adopted son of Jack Morrison_

_College!AU_

_Fandom - Overwatch_

_Overwatch © Jeff Kaplan / Blizzard_

 

* * *

 

The more the week went on, the more (Name) and Genji texted. Though, they didn’t share lunches, and Genji was sitting with kids his year at breakfast, Currently, the Japanese male was sitting with Hana and Lúcio, along with an Australian by the name of Jamison, a Brit female named Lena, and a bald male with nine, round marks on his forehead, whose name is Tekhartha. It was Wednesday morning-- meaning they were halfway through their first instructional week of college. There were no major pranks like the milk dump, or the PA Pussy Popping prank. Genji enjoyed the company of his new friends, laughing at a story the rambunctious Jamison was telling. With his phone sitting flat on the table, he would tap replies to (Name), who was all the way across the cafeteria, sitting with his stepbrother and friends. Hana, who was sitting across from him, could see the name of the contact Genji was texting, a shrewd expression crossing her features.

“Hey Genji, who’re you textin’?” Hana said aloud, the first years at the table looking at the bubblegum smacking teen, then at the awfully quiet artist. Genji could feel some panic rise from his stomach.

“A friend.” He answered, Hana rolling her eyes.

“You always say that! Does ‘a friend’ have a name?” She replied, sass lacing every word. Genji sent her a look that screamed anger.

“(Name).”

“Isn’t that the Headmaster’s son?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, it is.” Genji answered, trying to hide in his orange hoodie.

“How’d you make a friend loike that?” Jamison asked, genuinely curious.

“I heard that most people that try to talk to him get rejected instantly.” Tekhartha inferred, surprising Genji. He seemed to really warm up to him, so it was pretty big news to him.

“Maybe he doesn’t reject cute boys?” (Name) said suddenly behind them, making all the teens jump and let out small screams, “woah, calm down.” (Name) had his hands up defensively. Behind (Name) was Assistant Headmaster Reyes, who was on his phone in the middle of a call. “Gabe’s busy, so I gotta bother someone.” (Name) sat on the table beside Genji, fixing the flat bill hat with the school’s logo on it that he wore, “so, sup nerds?”

“Nothing.” Genji replied with, only a little flustered from him not only being caught texting and ignoring his friends, but also from low-key being called cute by the upperclassman. “Oh, sorry-- this is Jamison, Lena, and Tekhartha.”

“Hello, love!” Lena greeted with a chirp and a wave.

“You’re gay, right?” Jamison blurted out, not even giving a proper hello. Expecting the older male to blow up, he only laughed uproariously, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” He asked, “yeah, of fucking course I’m gay. Have you seen my dads? Let alone, seen me in my daily life? Pretty sure I said I liked dick about seven times yesterday _alone_.” He laughed. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jamison apologized, “nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Tekhartha said, the two shaking hands after (Name) basically had to lay down on the table to reach the male.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” He beamed, before straightening his back, looking down at Genji, “you tell these shrimpies about Brett’s party yet?”

“For the most part.”

“What’s ‘most part’?”

“Well…” Genji paused to think, seeing a cat-like grin etch its way onto his features.

“It’s this Saturday, at 9. Bring your own booze, if you can. There will be weed, no hard drugs allowed. If you’re caught with them, we drown you in Brett’s pool.” (Name) started, “bringing a box of pizza, soda, or snacks is highkey appreciated, so try to offer _something_. No high schooler’s allowed. I will kick them in the face.” (Name) listed off, “uhhh, what else… Oh, if you see anyone trying to do anyone drunk dirty, you fucking stop them. What I mean is, don’t let anyone try to rape any drunk kids here. If you see it, and you don’t stop it, I’ll gut you like a fish and hang you from your entrails.” (Name)’s jovial mood went serious way too quickly for anyone to be prepared for, everyone slowly nodding in slight fear, “good! Hope to see nyall there!” With his voice back to happy, he grinned and hopped off the table, walking away with Gabriel.

“Damn. That was an experience.” Lúcio whistled, “no one better get in his way.”

“Genji, you make some weird ass friends.” Hana pointed out.

“You’re my friend.” Genji raised an eyebrow, “you’re just as bad.”

“I don’t think she’d say that.” Lena voiced up.

“I think (Name)’s right for punishing someone who lets rape happen, though not the way I would handle it, he works how he works.” Everyone looked at Tekhartha.

“You’re kinda a freak.” Jamison said.

“And you aren’t?” Tekhartha retaliated back calmly, sipping the tea he made. Jamison’s jaw dropped, “if anything, you’re more barbaric.” The bell rang, saving Tekhartha from any attack he was about to receive from the demolitionist freak, as he hid a grin in his takeaway cup, saying quick goodbyes as he left for his class.

“Ooh, that was a sick burn. Get some aloe vera over here!” Lúcio whooped, slinging his bag on and leaving with Lena. Jamison only chased after the two, since they share first class together.

“Wow.” Hana said, expecting her light teasing to end with a flustered Genji and not with the entire shebang that just happened, “I am honestly at a lack of words.”

“Hopefully this is a lesson to you.” Genji adjusted his bag and started to walk to their shared art appreciation class.

“Nah, I got more shit to use to mess with you.” Hana smirked.

The art appreciation class always went by fast, in Genji’s opinion. The teacher wasted no time with going on with the lesson, not tolerating any bullshit from her students. The only time she ever let any foolishness pass, was when (Name) did the morning announcements and slipped in jokes. Heading to second period history with Ana Amari, he took his seat against the wall, watching a female sit behind him with silver hair, two strands of hair in the front with pink bows at the end and straight bangs. Normally, this girl would sit across the room, but decided to sit behind Genji, which didn’t really bother the sparrow, until she started to touch his back and kneed her fingers into him like a cat does.

“Uhm.” Genji arched his back to escape her touches, turning around to face the female, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m use to doing it to my boyfriend, he owns a hoodie similar to it. I’m Cataleya Hale.” She smiled, Genji freezing.

His first thoughts were about how much of a bullshit excuse this was, and how it was bullshit position he was in, being manhandled by his slightly-crazy roommate’s girlfriend. Genji decided that he wouldn’t fuck with the situation and moved up a seat, watching Amari walk into the room after talking to Reinhardt across the hall, a smile on her face while she read over her lesson plans. Genji was on his phone, seeing the reflection of his screen Cataleya’s watching eyes, an uncomfortable shudder racking his entire body. He shook his head and sent some last-minute messages to (Name), before putting his phone in his bag and listen to Ana’s lecture start.

 

X X X X X

 

Genji despised the fact that he had three morning classes with Cataleya, but he was in the last class he shared with her-- An Introduction to Baking and Cooking with Reinhardt Wilhelm. The German had to take out the bottom dishwasher racks, telling the kids on what to watch out for when washing the dishes in his dishwashers. Though there were three dishwashers, he only let the students see two of them, for some strange reason. Another strange thing, was the fact that Cataleya glued herself to Genji’s side, making him want to hide in the dishwasher. Though, it was manageable, since he was able to text (Name) without the risk of his cell being confiscated.

_**‘there’s a really weird girl stalking me.’** -Genji [10:05AM]  
_

_**'Hah, that sucks.’** -(Name) [10:05AM]  
 **** ****_

_**‘You’re nice.’** -Genji [10:06AM]  
 ****_

_**‘I literally threatened to hang people from their entrails????’** -(Name) [10:07AM]  
 **** ****_

_**‘Oh shit fam, u right’** -Genji [10:07AM]  
 ****_

_**'Kek. So what class are you in now? Shouldn’t you be l e a r n i n g ?’** -(Name) [10:08AM]  
 **** ****_

_**‘An Introduction to Baking and Cooking. Wby?’** -Genji [10:09AM]  
 ****_

_**‘Oh, uhm…..’** -(Name) [10:10AM]  
 ****_

_**‘?’** -Genji [10:10AM]  
_

_**‘Fuck if i know.’** _ _-(Name) [10:11AM]_   
****

Genji raised an eyebrow at (Name)’s most recent response, telling him to send a photo, though it probably wouldn’t help, since Genji only knows his own classes. He got a photo, which was all black. At first, he thought it was the file corrupting, but it was a genuine black photo. Before he could even question the upperclassman’s sanity, the sound of heavy, angry footfalls echoed outside the room. Suddenly, as Mr. Wilhelm was discussing how to put out certain kitchen fires, an angry Headmaster Reyes stormed into the room with red paint all over his face and clothes. His eyes scanned around the room, seeing Reinhardt holding a pot lid.

“Reinhardt, do you know where (Name) is?” Genji practically jumped out of his own skin hearing the male’s name, since he was literally just texting him three seconds ago.

“No, he doesn’t have this class.” Reinhardt answered in a confused tone.

“Yeah, well his current professor is out, due to his wife being in labour, so I thought he snuck in here.”

“No, haven’t seen him except for at breakfast.”

“If you see him, warn him that I’m going to rip him from limb to limb, and force him to eat his own intestines.” Gabriel finally noticed the looks of the first years on him, looking absolutely terrified at his threats. “O-oh, I hope you all like the school so far. There’s chicken stirfry today at lunch. Have a good day.” Gabriel smiled, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Could one of you knock on the dishwasher with the green hand towel on the counter above it? Knock on it three times, then twice.”

A kid got up, hesitantly knocking on the dishwasher thrice, then waiting a few seconds and knocking on it two more times, surprised to see the door open on its own. The kid scampered away, everyone watching (Name) stumble out of the dishwasher, stretching his legs and arms. Genji was stunned to see the male emerge from the dishwasher, and so was everyone else in the room. Especially Genji, who now understood why he had a black photo from (Name) once asked what class he was in.

“He gone?”

“Yeah.” Reinhardt assured him.

“Thank GOD.” (Name) said, “sorry for interrupting class.” (Name) said, sitting on the counter next to Reinhardt, pulling out his phone.

“It’s no problem, I bet the kids wanted a break from my rambles.” A hearty laugh rumbled out of the German chef.

“I’m sure if they did, Gabriel screaming about dismembering his own son is the last way they want a small sliver of freedom.” (Name) said, resting his head on Reinhardt’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you started a prank war so early in the school year…”

“You gave me the idea!” (Name) complained, smacking his arm.

“I was joking!”

“Dammit you know me! If I hear anything that involves tormenting any of my dads, I take it!”

“Uhm, I have a question.” Cataleya broke up the scrap, “are you (Name)?” Genji’s head snapped to the left of him so fast, giving off a aura that read ‘if you snitch, I’m ramming your head in the dishwasher door’.

“Yah.” He answered, not even sparing the girl a glance as he looked on his phone, “if you snitch, I’ll know it’s you, and proceed to torment you until you graduate.”

“(Name)!” Reinhardt scolded, smacking him on the back of the head, “stop that!”

“What?” He said in an offended tone, “they’re not empty threats. Unlike Gabe’s!” He roasted, smirking like the Cheshire cat, since Reinhardt couldn’t help but laugh at the son of the aggressive male.

“He is seriously going to hurt you, one of these days.” He said with the shake of his head, “you need to be careful with what you do.”

“Yeah, I don’t listen well.” He shrugged and jumped off the counter, walking past Genji and ruffling his hair affectionately, “if you need me, I’ll be in Torbjörn’s workshop.” He waved his hand back, not even looking at the German, walking out of the room.

With slightly tousled hair, Genji focused his attention back to the professor, not missing the jealous look Cataleya was wearing. (Name) successfully dodged the sights of his beloved, paint-drenched father and made it to the lab of Torbjörn’s Engineering class. He smiled when he entered the room, watching the Swede talk to the students on how making mistakes and not fixing them will fuck up any project you work on. He noticed (Name) enter the room and sit on the chair made entirely of dulled sawblades and scrap metal in the back of the room, though made sure not to let his stare linger, or else his students would probably look back at him. (Name) shifted in the seat, hanging his legs off one armrest, and using the other one to support his head, holding his phone on his stomach and scrolling through Reddit forums. After giving the students the task of doing simple math equations that they’d use the most in his class, the engineering professor walked to the back of the room to meet the young Morrison. Looking up from his cellular device, he sat up straight and crossed his leg over his knee. He sighed, shaking his head and glaring at the troublemaker.

“What’re you doin’ here?”

“Hiding from my dad.” (Name) answered, like it was an obvious answer.

“What’d you do this time?” Torbjörn said, making (Name) cringe.

“Paint bomb. In his desk. When he opened his file drawer, it bursts with red paint.” He grinned, showing some of the red paint that stained his hands from him making the bomb. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Is that why you needed my workshop last night?” He asked as (Name) nodded, “gode Gud..” He mumbled, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Oh come on! You love me! I’m your best grandkid!”

“Your not my grandkid!”

“I’m like one? Close enough?” He was silent as Torbjörn glared at him with malicious intent.

“Go apologize to Gabe.” Groaning, (Name) kicked his legs in the air, before getting up and leaving the roo, hearing the bell ring for lunch, (Name) grinning and decided against apologizing to his father and head to lunch.

Entering the lunch room, (Name) sat down at the table he normally would be at with McCree, seeing his stepbrother already there with Olivia Colomar, Akande, and Amélie. (Name) decided to not to sit with them, since he could only handle Jesse and Amélie. Though, Olivia spotted the male’s attempt to approach.

“(Name)! Why not sit with us? Come! Come!” She beckoned, (Name) stopping and cursing under his breath, before smiling at the female after spinning on his heel and walking back to the table, sitting between Akande and Amélie.

“Thank you.” He said, a surprising level of calm to his voice as he watched Olivia tap her vibrant pink stiletto nails on the table with a smile.

“Welcome. You did good pranking that nasty Headmaster Morrison. He's so annoying and lame-- I’d hate to be his kid, like you!” She laughed clamorously, making (Name) remember why she hated the first year, who’s been friends with Jesse for a long time. “I don’t understand how you could live with such a man-- you two are nothing alike! I bet he makes you drop and give him 20 each time you misbehave, because he doesn’t know how to raise a child right like the meathead he is.”

“Hey, stop shitting on my dad?” He asked, voice full of warning, “he doesn’t pick out the multitude of flaws you have, so stop doing it to him. He isn’t perfect, but you aren’t either.” He scoffed, everyone at the table looking at the two. “Last time I fucking checked, you live in a household where your father would rather have no mobility in his legs than a daughter like you. My dad is at least a dad, who loves and supports me-- unlike the pathetic excuse of a father you have. No wonder you’re always shitting on happy people-- you’re jealous because we have a better life than your shithole existence.” Olivia was stunned for a minute, stuttering a bit, since no one ever called her out on her bullshit. (Name) got up from his seat and looked at Amélie, “we good for studying this afternoon?”

“Yes, your dorm?” She asked, (Name) nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll order chinese for us, sound good?” The ballet major nodded.

(Name) gave two birds to Olivia as he walked away from the table backwards, before walking in the correct facing direction and walked out of the cafeteria, not before stealing another veggie burger, of course. Now walking the halls whilst eating said burger, he checked his Twitter dm’s to see if Brett texted him back, seeing a message from Genji pop up as he was sharing a meme to Brett, smiling as he closed out of Twitter to read Genji’s message. He was asking how he fit in the dishwasher. Disregarding his concern, he shared some details of the party to him, asking if he wanted to come with him on Saturday afternoon to pick up the supplies, the male returning that he would get back to him on the offer. Pocketing his phone, (Name) looked up to see his father talking to Dr. Winston. Waiting for the physics professor to leave, (Name) approached the Headmaster.

“Hey dad.” (Name) greeted.

“Hey kiddo.” Jack smiled, using the shorter male as a armrest, “what’s up?”

“I pranked Gabe again, like you said.”

“Good.” Jack handed his son the $100 bill, (Name) slipping it in his wallet.

“Y’know that, even though I’m an ass to you two, I still love you to bits, right?” (Name) said.

“Yeah, of course. Sure, we kinds use you as a weapon, but Gabriel and I feel the same way-- wouldn’t trade ya for the world.” Jack ruffled his son’s hair, (Name) and him embracing, before (Name) slipped away back down the hall.

“For once, I did something right.” Jack huffed with a smile, crossing his arms as he watched (Name) run down the hallway and tackle someone down the stairs, “...for the most part.” He deadpanned as (Name) left the building to find his car in the parking lot, driving to the Chinese buffet nearby once his study group friends messaged him what they wanted.

Amélie, Satya, Angela and Fareeha were inside (Name)’s dorm, waiting for the male to return with their Chinese food. They were setting up the textbooks they were needing, as Jesse sat on his bed looking at the four females. He wasn’t staying for the study session, though he probably should since he was absolutely horrible at schoolwork, he’d rather take his chances and hang out and bullshit with Olivia. Right when (Name) entered the dorm with the takeaway in bags, Jesse grabbed the bag his stepbrother drew a cowboy hat on, thanking him and leaving the room. Setting the bags down, the girls sorted out whose food was whose. Passing out the chopsticks, the friends ate some of their food, before they decided to do any work. There was a sign plastered on the dorm door reading **‘** **INTERRUPT ONLY WHEN NECESSARY** **’** , (Name) litting one of his incense sticks and letting it burn, before the aromatic smoke started to wisp off the end. Sitting back down, he pulled his opened textbook on his lap, and the five started to study for an upcoming test they already have coming up in calculus.

“So, anyone here showing up to Brett Wilkinson’s party?” Fareeha asked.

“Yah, of course I’ll be there.” (Name) said, pulling his calculator out and entering in an equation.

“No, I have to go to a family party.” Angela said.

“I don’t enjoy rowdy parties.” Satya’s nose crinkled at the thought.

“I’m going, only to make sure Olivia doesn’t drink her life away.” Amélie answered, comparing answers with (Name).

“What about you?” Angela asked the Egyptian.

“I might, I’m not sure.” She shrugged, eating some orange chicken.

“You’re basically in change of planning, aren’t you, (Name)?” Satya asked, (Name) quickly stuffing down the chicken fried rice he had piled on his spoon.

“Yeah, I’m helping Brett out.” (Name) said, “why?”

“I never understood you; you make great grades, you were valedictorian of your high school, you’re the Headmaster’s son, but you waste time at college parties-- why?” Satya asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t like studying all the time. Sometimes you need to take a break, and that break is college parties and excessive drinking.” (Name) answered, feeding himself some sesame chicken, “I know, I am kinda contradictory, but I get by jus’ fine.”

“I aspire to be as lax as you.” (Name) was surprised to hear that from the Indian, “my mother and father would scold me if I even stepped foot on the property the party was being held on.”

“You’re afraid of a scolding?” (Name) said in disbelief, the Indian sending the male a look to tell him to stop, but he didn’t. “Don’t live your college life obeying orders and being cooped up in your dorm. You need to live your college experience. Sometimes you need to go off the grid and mess around-- get dirty and crazy once in a while. You think my dads like the idea of me partying? Hell-the-fuck-nah! But, I was always known to not listen. They know I’m making good decisions, unlike Jesse most of the time. They know I do it to relax.” (Name) explained, “sometimes, you need to against the system and rebel a bit to live a little.” (Name) looked back down at his textbook. “I’m not saying you should go out and disobey every order, but think about yourself, and what would be good for you.” He finished.

“Have you ever thought about joining the debate club?” Angela asked, (Name) snickering.

“I got invited actually.”

“I can see; you’ve got a good way with words.” Satya said, “thank you, though.”

“Welcome. ‘t’s nothing.” (Name) said, “what did everyone get for 32? I think my answer is wrong.”

 

X X X X X

 

“Aye. Genji.” (Name) was running up to catch up to the male, slowing to a walk when he was close enough, “you excited for tonight?”

Saturday finally came around, (Name) currently in the Gibraltar dorms. He spotted the youngest Shimada about to disappear into his dorm. He stopped him, though, and turned around to see the upperclassman sprinting to him, feeling his heart skip a beat suddenly. Luckily, the male stopped him, because Dingo and Cataleya were snogging on the bed. He didn’t have to witness the disgusting scene in motion.

“Oh, (Name)! How’re you. Hell yeah I’m excited!” Genji closed his door.

“I’m good. About to make the pickup. Wanna come?” He pointed at the door with his thumb, showing him his car keys, “it’s better to have an extra hand.”

“Yeah, I’ll come.” He patted his pocket for his cell, “wait, lemme run in and grab my phone.” (Name) nodded as Genji opened the door, (Name) trailing behind him.

“Oh shit, this is my old room!” (Name) commented, after taking in the surroundings. Dingo and Cataleya jumping at the voice of the Headmaster’s son.

“Really?” Genji asked,, pushing some black hair from his face.

“Yeah. Wait, can I check the dresser?” (Name) asked, opening the bottom drawer, “fuck yeah, I carved this!” (Name) grinned, tracing his finger over the carved message, “I was angsty one day after Gabe and I had a fight.”

“Does that happen often?” (Name) shook his head and closed the drawer.

“Not really, honestly. We’ll have small scraps, but the fight we had last year when I carved this was real bad. We didn’t talk for a few weeks. I even stopped calling him ‘dad’ and Gabe, just Headmaster Reyes.” Genji and (Name) left the room, letting Dingo and his woman resume.

“Wow. That must’ve been hard.”

“Yeah, it was.” (Name) sighed, swinging the keys on his lanyard, “gotta run to Brett’s house and get the cash for the shit we need to get, alright?”

“It’s your car.” (Name) smiled as the two walked to the parking lot.

Finding his car, he patted the trunk when walking past it, unlocking his car and climbing in the driver seat, Genji sitting in the passenger seat. Starting the engine, (Name) put a hand on the shoulder of Genji’s seat, backing out of the spot he parked in, and driving off campus. Genji enjoyed the support (Name)’s seats give him, relaxing. There was a small air freshener in the car that wasn’t too over or underwhelming, the scent being hibiscus. The overall mood of the vehicle was very calming, unlike most college kids cars, that’re packed with trash and fast food wrappers. Switching on the radio,(Name) played the cd in the cd track, the songs from the band ‘MISSIO’ filling the space. The two had pleasing conversations, (Name) explaining how parties at Brett normally played out as they drove to the man’s home. Slowing to a stop, (Name) pulled into the driveway of a pink home, turning off the engine.

“Nice.” Genji commented.

“Landlord refuses to let them repaint the house.” (Name) said as he swiped his keys and stepped out of the car, Genji following in suit. Choosing a key that was millennium pink on his keyring, he unlocked the front door and let himself in, closing the door behind Genji.

“You own a key?”

“I crash here a lot.” (Name) said, “hey Al.” Allen, the blond twin brother of Brett came down the stairs at that time.

“Oh hey.” Allen screamed up the stairs, (NAME)’S HERE!” A thud was heard from up the stairs, “he’s coming.”

“Kek.” He smirked, “thanks Al. Wouldn’t have done it without you.” Allen saluted and walked into his kitchen.

“Does he go to school with us?”

“Nah, he goes to college a few towns over.” (Name) said, “he wants to be a sign language interpreter.”

“Woah, that's pretty cool.”

“Sometimes he’ll randomly sign to us, and it confuses the shit out of us though. He’ll ask me a question, and I’ll have to tell him to use his words. In his class, you’re not supposed to speak unless completely necessary.”

“That must be agonizing.”

“It is, honestly.” (Name) sighed, hearing Brett finally come down the stairs with a lion on his shirt roaring, with an explosion of colours on the lion with ‘Eureka!’ under the lion, red coloured jeans, and black socks on.

“Sorry. Here’s the cash.” (Name) took the envelope of money and counted the bills, before folding the envelope and slipping it in his front jean pocket. “You still have the list I sent you?”

“Yeah, be back in an hour.” (Name) said, walking out of the house, dragging Genji along.

Driving to the Walmart nearby, (Name) and Genji got a cart and (Name) offered Genji to ride in the basket, a offer he took so quickly as he climbed into the cart. It was a bit cramped, but it was manageable. Genji got comfy before (Name) put his foot on the bar on the bottom and pushed himself forward, grabbing solo cups and snacks, stacking them on and around the male in the cart. Chips, dips, ping pong balls, solo cups, and an avalanche of booze. (Name), who was getting hummus for himself, was stopped while Genji was texting a friend. Looking up, he could see his brother looking at boxed teas down the aisle, making Genji tug on (Name)’s white flowered sleeve of his varsity jacket. Looking at where the male was pointing, he took the hint and threw the hummus in his cart and sped away, Hanzo only seeing the flash of a black jacket and boots.

Now at self-checkout, (Name) help Genji out of the cart, him falling out of the cart, and (Name) holding him up in the air. The male laughed as he set the male down on his own two feet. Scanning all the alcohol and snacks, he entered his age and scanned his ID when the machine wanted him too, as Genji had the boring task of bagging the surplus of alcohol they purchased, the two leaving the store and avoiding the judgemental look of the employee that greets customers leaving and entering the store. Since the cart was too full, Genji had to walk beside (Name) as he pulled out his keys to unlock the car, fishing out the cigarettes he’s been keeping in the glovebox of his car. Lighting one up, he helped load his car and slammed the trunk closed, Genji being yelled at when he tried to leave the cart in the middle of the parking lot, begrudgingly walking the cart to the cart corral they have and kicking the cart, before joining back with (Name) grinding the cigarette on the blacktop with the heel of his boots.  

Beginning the drive back to Brett’s place, Genji was called by Hana. (Name) telling him it was alright, Genji picked up the phone.

“It’s Genji. What’s up?”

“Heeey there, Genji! My pal! My great friend! My amigo! My muchacho! My homefry!”

“What do you want Hana?” He deadpanned, a small ‘shit’ uttered from the Korean gamer.

“Can you get your boyfriend to drive Lúcio, Jamison, Lena, Tekhartha, and I to Brett’s party?” Genji choked on his saliva, (Name) looking at the male with concern as he pulled to a stop being a semi at a redlight.

“First of all, you know that he isn’t that.” He said, trying to be as vague as possible, though Hana knew what he was meaning, “how do you even know if he has a car?”

“Nice try sweaty. I watched you get in his car.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Genji complained.

“Will he, or will he not?”

“Someone wants to talk to you.” Genji handed the phone to (Name), who pressed it into the nook of his shoulder and cheek while he pulled into Brett’s driveway.

“Yeah? It’s (Name).” He listened to the other line, smiling, “hey, I don’t bite, unless you like that.” He said, laughing at the panic on the line, “when you want me to snatch you up? Yah-huh. Peace.” (Name) handed the phone back to Genji.

“I hate you.” Hana said, Genji imagining the blush on her face. She hung up on him, Genji pocketing his phone while (Name) put the car in park and shut off the engine and watching Brett come out of his house and rasack his trunk.

“Put the hummus in your fridge, it’s mine.” (Name) called back, Brett nodding and pulling all the bags in the house. “What a stronk boy.” (Name) commented as he got out of the car, locking it when Genji got out of his car.

“He weightlift?” He asked, as (Name) closed his trunk and locked the car again, not knowing Brett left his car open.

“Yah, he’s an English major.” (Name) told, entering the house and helping Brett set up for the chaotic college party that was about to unravel.

 

X X X X X

 

It wasn’t even 10 when the house was already filled with chaos. People were downing cheap beer like there would be no tomorrow. Most of the party was already drunk, or about to be drunk. There were some stoners in a corner, sharing a bong. The basement had became the go-to spot for people, who were able to give consent, a place to bone. There was a game of beer pong going on, Jesse being roped into it. (Name) sighed at his brother’s behaviour, sitting in the windowsill of the upstairs bedroom window. The freshmen of the party were being led by the seniors on how to keep themselves from getting super drink from drinking, drunkards and stoners playing in the pool. There were lights dancing around, and loud, thumping music heard all throughout the property. (Name) stared down at the ice in his solo cup, shaking the liquid around, before knocking it back and throwing the ice out of the window and hitting someone, who screamed as it hit his bare back. (Name) shrugged and rested his head on the windowsill, before climbing out of the window sill and going back for more alcohol.

Genji, who was currently looking for the Morrison, was shit out of luck. Holding a cup of Jack Daniels and Coke, he squeezed his way through people grinding against one another, suddenly feeling a new weight against his body. Back and head hitting the wall, his eyes were squeezed close the instant his head hit the wall.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” A voice said, Genji’s eyes snapping open to see Cataleya pressed against him.

“Woah. WOAH!” Genji pried the girl off of him and seeing an opening in the crowd, “hey Dingo!” He waved, Cataleya turning around in fear. Genji took his chance and slipped back in the crowd, Cataleya too late to realize Genji’s trick and lost track of the male.

Walking outside, he held his arms up to protect him from the pool floatie soaring through the air, watching the orca fly. He laughed, seeing Lúcio and Jamison talking over drinks, their feet in the pool, socks and shoes discarded to the side. Lena and Hana were in the pool with some upperclassman, playing chicken in their underwear. Looks like they were hammered, he thought, taking a drink and sticking his tongue out. There was too much whiskey in his drink, of course. He decided to go back to the drinks table to try to balance out the overwhelming amount of alcohol in his drink, seeing (Name) and Jesse playing a game of beer pong against each other. (Name) was winning, Jesse downing a beer as everyone cheered for him to chug. Throwing the cup at his stepbrother, Jesse started to slur in Spanish, before collecting his wits and making it in (Name)’s cups, making the male curse and down his punishment, Genji squeezing his way into the crowd to meet (Name).

“Oh hey there, what’s up?” (Name) noticed Genji.

“Not much, I can see you’re busy over here, though.” (Name) had seven out of ten cups of beer remaining, while McCree only had four left.

“Kicking McCree’s ass is my forté.” He laughed, “wanna try to make it?” He handed off the ping pong ball.

“Hey, you can’t have help!” Jesse complained.

“Dude, stop. You’re embarrassing yourself.” (Name) sighed.

Genji took the shot, getting buckets in the full cup of beer, everyone watching the game hollering as Jesse screamed and downed the beer, throwing the half-finished beer at (Name) and Genji.

“I fucking quit.” He muttered, flipping off his laughing step brother.

“Loser!” (Name) took a cup of beer from his side of the table and offered it to Genji, who took it generously, done with his devil drink. (Name) took a drink from Genji’s old drink, coughing. “Holy shit, there’s a lot of Jack in here.” He opened the window and dumped it out the window.

“Yeah, I know right/” Genji laughed, “so, you enjoying your time?”

“Yeah, had some mild depression before, but after a few beers and a hit of a blunt, I was good to go.” (Name) said, ruffling Genji’s hair, “what about you?”

“It’s good, Some slut was tryna get in my pants, but I don’t do thots.” (Name) laughed as he dragged Genji away from the beer pong tables.

“It’s a college party, hun.” He smiled, seeing Emma and walking over to her, “what’s up?”

“Not much. That hoe is here.”

“Which one?”

“The one who said ‘The Walking Dead’ was reality TV.”

“Ah.” (Name) huffed, “what a hoe.”

“I’ll let you get back to what you were doing, I’m gonna drown in gin.” She walked away with a peace sign, (Name) confused at first, until remembering that he was walking awfully close to Genji, making him scowl.

“So you find your friends-”

(Name) turned around to see Genji gone, making him raise an eyebrow. He looked around the party, not seeing the mop of black hair anywhere at first, until he saw someone dragging him away. Determined to find whoever is kidnapping his friend, he pushed through the group of drunks, barking at them to move when he passed, hearing the basement door close and invoking a fear of dread, hoping the innocent first year isn’t the one behind the door. Reaching the door, he went to grip the handle, when he saw Jesse dancing on top of the pink pong table, shaking his hips and winking at some girls in the crowd with some finger guns. Scoffing, (Name) entered the basement, seeing that it was empty. Stunned, he went back up the stairs, finally seeing Genji.

Cataleya, again, was pressing up against him. This time, her shirt was cut up to show her midriff. She was saying something to him that the sophomore couldn’t hear, but the look of disgust and the struggle Genji was having was telling a loud story. A male came up to Genji, pulling him away from Cataleya and pushing him, making (Name) approach, shoving someone that fell into him.

“Woah, what the fuck is happening- Genji!” Chaos began.

The male punched Genji in the jaw, (Name) pulling Dingo off him. Dingo was swinging his angry fists, punching (Name) in the nose, (Name) able to taste the blood. (Name) only growled in anger and listen to Cataleya trying to calm down her psychotic boyfriend as (Name) helped up Genji. Dingo pulled away from his girlfriend and tackled Genji into a table, Emma screaming when the table she was just about to set her drink on was now broken on the ground. Genji who was laying in a heap of wood, looked as Emma started to shout at the male.

“Hey, Emma?” Genji called for her, who looked at the male on the ground as (Name) came up behind Dingo and made him turn around, punching him in the stomach, pulling his face down to bust his nose with his chin, punching him in the jaw when he recovered.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Emma asked in concern.

“Dingo was the one who stole your chicken.” Anger flashed over her face in a millisecond.

“(NAME)! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!” (Name) obeying and moving out of the way as Emma war-cried, tacking Dingo out of the house and into the yard.

(Name), whose nose was bleeding, helped Genji up. Leading him into the empty bathroom, h made him sit down on the sink counter as he fished out the med kit in the closet.

“What the fuck was his deal?” (Name) growled, sounding for the first time, actually pissed.

“His girl was all over me, and thought I was the one messing with her, though it was the other way around. She won’t leave me alone.” Genji said, feeling the gash he had in his face from Dingo’s promise ring cutting into his face. (Name) washed his hands before he started to disinfect his cut, gently holding his face by his chin. (Name) let out a sigh at the small cut on his forehead, knowing it’d give him a headache for sure later, using a butterfly closure on it.

“Damn meathead.” (Name) complained, his furrowed eyebrows softening once he heard the wince of pain from Genji, “shit, sorry.”

“Nah, do what you have to.” (Name) nodded, cutting a non-stick gauze and using Neosporin on the gash, covering it with the gauze and medical tape.

“You’re all patched up.” He grinned, “use to treating Jesse, he use to fight in high school.” (Name) said.

“What? No kiss?” Genji said as a joke, surprised to feel the other’s lips on his hairline. He blushed, stuttering a bit.

“C’mon. Gotta check to see if Emma killed Drongo.” He said.

“It’s Dingo.” He corrected as (Name) opened the door.

“Drongo is slang for ‘useless idiot’.” (Name) said, going out to the yard to see that it took three football players, Brett, and Jesse to pull Emma off of Dingo, who was trying to drown him. “Don’t let Emma touch gin, by the way. It’s like her power source.” (Name) said to Genji, who nodded.

“Genji?”

“Hanzo?”

“What’re you doing here!?” The Shimada’s shouted at each other at the same time.

“I’m here because he dragged me here.” Hanzo pointed at Jesse, who was back to dancing with his shirt tucked in to expose his stomach, a bottle of Jack in his hand. He was on the glass table, the sounds of Emma ringing throughout the block. “Why’re you here?”

Genji only pointed at (Name), who was dragging the lifeless body of Dingo by his ankle, his girlfriend crying as (Name) ignored her constant clawing of his arms, trying to grab her boyfriend.

“I see… I suppose the fight that broke out was your doing? I told you, being near (Name) would be troubling for you. He is the absolute worst. I won’t stand to watch my brother become a delinquent like him.” Hanzo seized Genji by the wrist, Genji pulling away.

“What the fuck Hanzo?” Genji shouted, looking at his brother. “I wasn’t the one who started it! (Name) was the one who helped pull the guy off of me and patch me up! Stop making him out to be the bad guy, Hanz!” Genji shouted.

“He brings trouble with him, wherever he goes! He’s no good for you!”

“And you’re any better!” Hanzo went silent, “you need to stop dictating my life, Hanzo.” Genji said, walking away from his brother to find his friends.

 

X X X X X

 

As the party slowly trickled to the end, Genji found himself wanting to stay in (Name)’s company more. He shared a few drinks with Hana, Lúcio, Jamison, Lena, and Zenyatta (though he didn't drink much). The first years had their ride set up by designated driver Angela, who was summoned by Jesse. Taking the freshmen back to the campus, (Name) helped Brett clean up. Genji offered to help, but (Name) made the male sit down and ‘look pretty’. Jesse worked on getting everyone out of the house and cleaning up the trash, the team finishing the job at 3AM. Tired as shit, (Name) drove him, Jesse, and Genji home, since he barely had any drinks but the ones from beer pong. Parking at the school, Jesse stumbled back to his dorm with his shirt still rolled up, (Name) bringing Genji to his dorm.

“I can go alone.” Genji assured, knowing that he was tired.

“You're seven hours late from curfew. Walking in with me and getting caught bodes better than you by your lonesome.” Using the key he has, he unlocked a door in the back of the dorm hall, “I also have keys to get anywhere.”

Leading Genji into the dorm hall, they found his room, hearing the familiar sounds of sex. The two of them made disgusted noises and decided to leave, glad how it played out, because sleeping in the same room as the guy who tackled you into a table wasn't a smart idea to begin with. (Name) brainstormed, remembering the spare dorm he used last year to avoid Jesse sometimes, bringing Genji to the abandoned dorm of the Ilios hall. The dorm itself was pretty close to (Name)’s actual dorm, where he could year Jesse throwing up in their shared bathroom, really hoping he made it into the toilet. Unlocking the door, he led Genji inside, gently shutting the door behind them.

“Damn.” Genji whistled, the Ilios dorms are a lot better than the Gibraltar dorms.”

“Yeah.” (Name) chuckled, sitting on one of the empty beds, “Dad set this dorm up to be like my safe room.”

“Oh, that's cool.”

“He's a cool dude. A lot of people think Gabe’s just an asshole. He really isn't, though.”

“Yeah, heard some kids from my Intro to cooking class talking about that.”

“He really isn’t that bad, just really fucking vulgar.” (Name) explained.

“I could understand that. You’re just as bad though, and no one’s really scared of you.” Genji sat on the bed beside (Name).

“Gee, thanks.”

“I wasn’t meaning to insult you.”

“You’re fine. I’m joking.” (Name) grinned, “I’ll snatch you some spare clothes from my room.” (Name) got up suddenly, running away to his dorm.

Entering his dorm, he checked up on Jesse, who was dry heaving over the toilet. Patting his brother’s back, he set a bottle of water beside him, getting up and grabbing clothes for Genji. He saw his appearance in the mirror for the first time that day since the morning. His varsity jacket with white flowers on the sleeves had blood stains on them, his shirt was disheveled, his olive coloured jeans had came untucked from his doc martens, a big splotch of blood on his left knee one of his docs were untied, and he had dried blood around his nose. Wiping his face with a wet wipe, he made himself look presentable again. He noticed the small blush on his face, wanting it to be the alcohol in his system, but there was barely any of that in him. It was from the dumb, cute Japanese kid currently hiding out in his saferoom.

He remembered the hot, livid anger he felt when he noticed the slutty female trying to get with Genji. It shifted to something worse when Dingo swung a left hook to his jaw. He couldn’t control his body as he threw off the male by grabbing him with the back of his shirt, being punched in the face by the rampant man. He didn’t even feel the pain of his nose being fucked up, throwing the cunt into the whore known as his girlfriend. He remembered seeing the surprise and fear In Genji’s eyes when he helped him up. He looked so vulnerable for a moment, he just wanted to shroud him and take him home to protect. When Dinjo rammed into the table and broke it, he couldn’t help the next thing that came. He could see the spot of blood from Dingo’s nose being rammed into his knee, his knuckles cut up from punching the asshole’s face. He looked at his hands, noticing some minor swelling on his knuckles, but they were not broken. Looking back at his appearance, he grabbed the bag of clothes and walked out of the room, making his way back to Genji’s new room.

“I’m here.” Opening the door, Genji had his shirt off, trying to see if his back bruised at all.

“My back bruised?” Genji turned to face the male, (Name) seeing the green dragon tattoo.

“A bit on the spine.” (Name) walked up, “dude, you got splinters in your back.”

“What?” Genji tried to crane his head back to see, “god dammit.”

“I’ll get them out.” (Name) set the clothes on the bed, checking the chest in the room, digging through it, before finding the first aid kit and pulling out the tweezers he kept in there, “I might just cut them out, do you care?”

“Are you gonna attempt to pull them out?”

“Hmm…” He made a thinking noise, “probably.” Making the kid sit, (Name) diligently started to work on removing the large splinters.

“You enjoy tonight? Besides the whole fight?” Genji asked as (Name) pulled out a splinter, throwing it out on the trashcan.

“Yeah. Gotta drink some, got dirty dancing Jesse for blackmail, spent time with you, watch Emma almost break a glass door, watch someone fall during a kegstand. Had some pretty dank kush.” (Name) joked, “for a party that was kinda put together at the last minute, it went exceptionally well. No one died. Though I wanted someone to die-- well, two someones, it went pretty great.” Setting the tweezers down, he rubbed Genji’s back once, “you’re good.” (Name) smacked his back roughly, Genji sucking in a breath and making a strange, gargled noise.

“Thanks.” He cracked, being handed the bag of clothes.

“Welcome, cherry blossom.” (Name) ruffled Genji’s hair when he stood up from the bed, pulling out the spare key to the dorm that was stuck under the windowsill of the window he sometimes used to get into the dorm, it attached to a black lanyard that had the school’s name on it, “here, your key. I figured you’ll be here for a while, until Ding Dong calms down.”

“Wow, this is an honour, isn’t it?” Genji held the.

“Jesse is the only one that knows about this place, so you’re pretty special, hun.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Genji smiled, looking at the lanyard.

“I’d appreciate it, if you kept this a secret. I don’t want people to grill Gabe for this.”

“Oh, no. I’m not a snitch.” Genji said, “this’ll be our secret.”

“Thanks.” (Name) smiled, “you want me to stay and sleep in the other bed, or will you be a man enough to stay here on your own?”

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for everything. I appreciate it.”

“Alright.” (Name) nodded, “I’m the dorm with the black stain on the door. If you need me, you can knock, or text me.” Genji checked his phone percentage, cringing at the low percent, “oh, you probably need a phone charger. I’ll bring my spare over.” (Name) left for a short while, throwing the cord at the male when he returned, “night babe.” (Name) closed the door for the last time that night.

A bit angsty at the fact that Genji didn’t want him to stay, he accepted it, since he was probably tired of seeing his face. Entering his dorm, Jesse was sleeping like a rock, holding a horse plush (Name) got him when they were young kids, snickering and taking a photo of the scene. Sitting on his bed and plugging his phone in, he looked at the blood stain on his jacket, scowling at it and throwing it in the laundry. Stripping out of his tee and jeans, they were thrown into the basket next, kicking off his socks and docs, getting comfy in bed.

Insomnia chewed at (Name). He groaned, rolling over in his bed and holding his pillow over his ears, as if it would help. Lying on his face, he felt his phone buzz. At first he ignored it, until he got a second buzz. Squinting at his bright screen, he turned down the brightness as he unlocked the device, seeing Genji’s name on his screen, with a video of him and Genji fighting Dingo. He smiled as he watched it, grinning evilly at the sounds of pain Dingo made.

**_’Why aren’t you sleeping?’_ ** _-(Name) [3:15AM]  
 ****_

_**‘I can’t’** **-** Genji [3:15AM]_

_**‘Your injuries hurting?’** -(Name) [3:16AM] ****_

_**‘They do, but that’s not the reason why.’** -Genji [3:16AM]_

_**‘Well, what is it? Too lonely over there?’** -(Name) [3:17AM] ****_

_**‘You need a snuggle buddy?’** -(Name) [3:17AM] ****_

_**‘How the fuck did you fit in the dishwasher?'** -Genji [3:18AM]_

_**‘Dude, the fuck?’** -(Name) [3:18AM] ****_

_**‘Like, how??? How long were you in there for?’** -Genji [3:19AM]_

_**‘Goodnight, Genji’** -(Name) [3:19AM] ****_

_**‘Oh come on! Tell me!’** -Genji [3:19AM]_

_**‘GooDNIGHT’** -(Name) [3:20AM]_ ****

(Name) laughed at the text exchange, sending one last ‘goodnight’, before he popped two of his sleeping meds. He hoped that Jesse’s morning hangover won’t be as bad as he knows it’ll be, and that he won’t have to hear Genji complain about the pounding headache he’ll end up getting from smacking his head off a wall. Checking his phone one last time, he doesn’t notice him slowly falling asleep until he’s out like a light. 


	3. Hangovers and Hard Work

Reader is Jack Morrison’s Adopted son

College!AU

Fandom- Overwatch

Overwatch © Jeff Kaplan / Blizzard

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in the Ilios room, Genji felt oddly refreshed, though woke up with a massive headache and hangover. Massaging the spot that throbbed with pain, he felt the butterfly closure (Name) put on his opened forehead. He got up from the bed and walked over to the full length mirror, seeing the bruise that bloomed over his forehead gash overnight. Leaning in, he could see that the cut was a lot smaller than it was yesterday. Genji walked back to where his phone is, seeing a bottle of Tylenol on the bedside table, with a glass Voss bottle. He woke up his phone.

_**‘Left some Tylenol and water for you, pop two if needed. You’ll probably have a shitting headache. Come ‘round my dorm when you wake up.’** _ __-(Name) [3:54AM]_ _

Smiling at the text, he downed two Tylenols and took a greedy drink from the water. Genji saw the laundry he had left on the floor was gone. He scrolled up in his messages thread between him and (Name), seeing the messages he missed last night.

__**‘Hey, you still up? I’ll tell you how I fit in the dishwasher if it’s really fucking you up.’** -(Name) [4:04AM]_ _

__**'Gen?'** -(Name) [4:19AM]_ _

__**‘Yeah, you’re asleep.’** -(Name) [4:20AM]_ _

__**‘I stole your laundry to wash. It’s drenched in beer, so I thought it’d be good to wash. Don’t worry, I’m not no fucking creep, unlike Cataleya.’** -(Name) [4:38AM]_ _

Genji felt bad-- seemed like (Name) was up all night. The male yawned, seeing no messages from Hanzo, but some messages from Hana. He ignored them for now, seeing that it was 9AM. Opening the curtains, he let some light flood in the room, seeing a few people walking around campus. He could see the pink haired Zarya talking to Mei Ling-Zhou, from the same year as (Name). Deciding he’s been in the room for far too long, he left the room, finding the door (Name) talked about last night. He knocked on the door, hearing someone telling him to come on, (Name) and Jesse talking while (Name) stood naked in the room, holding a towel around his hips. Face heating up, Genji apologized and closed the door quickly. Pressing his back against the door, he felt his heart hammer, his face hot enough you could fry an egg on it. Shaking his head, he felt the door give away under him, Jesse opening the door and letting him in.

“You alright?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to come in on him dressing. God, now I feel like a creep.”

“Nah, (Name) and I grew up in a way, where seeing someone else nude is pretty common and normal. He tends to forget that not everyone is our family.” Jesse explained, (Name) coming out of the bathroom with burgundy drop-crotch joggers and a black, long sleeved shirt with a skeleton ribcage on the chest, with bones on the arms. He yawned and ruffled his still-wet hair, scratching his stomach.

“Satan rises.” Jesse said, being glared at (Name). 

"Shut up.” (Name) spat, seeing Genji finally, “morning Romeo.” 

“Good morning.” Genji nodded, watching (Name) grab a basket of clothes from the corner of the room, the clothes already folded.

“Here’s your shit from last night- er, early this morning.” He corrected, “you regret drinking yet?”

“Nah, the Tylenol you gave me will do me good. My hangover wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.”

“Jesse woke up with a whopper of a hangover.” Said man groaned, rubbing his face and drinking a Naked smoothie he stole from (Name)’s minfridge. “C’mon, let’s get you fed so that Tylenol will work better.” (Name) stepped into his socks and combat boots, slipping his phone in his pocket, “you lock the panicroom’s door?”

“Oh, let me check.” Genji ran out of the room to check, grabbing his cell and locking the door behind him. 

(Name) was walking with Jesse when Genji looked down the hall. Meeting up with the stepbrothers, the three walked to the cafeteria together. (Name) yawned a few times during the walk down and out of the Ilios hall, while Genji and Jesse engaged in a riveting conversation with one another. The two shared the same sense of humour, so they clicked as instantly as him and (Name) did-- give or take. Entering the cafeteria, Jesse and Genji grabbed a heaping amount of food, sitting at an empty table and indulging it. (Name), who explained that he got nauseous when he ate in the morning, settled on some orange juice, looking at some videos from the party that was posted on Brett's Twitter. 

“-- Right, (Name)?” Jesse said to (Name), who looked up from his phone, “were you listening?”

“No. Sorry, Jesse.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” (Name) dismissed his worry, finishing the juice.

“How was your rest last night?” Genji asked, noticing the hesitation from the male.

“Pretty good.” He lied, not able to get any sleep last night.

“(Name)...” A voice came from behind the three males. The voice was full of warning and familiar. Turning around, the males saw the angry Headmaster Jack Morrison, with Gabriel Reyes lagging behind.

“Hey dad?” He asked, Jack’s phone being set down in front of (Name), all three leaning in to see the screen, “what’s going on here?”

“Explain.” Playing the video, (Name)’s eyes widened at the video of him attacking Dingo last night. Feeling a lump form in his throat, he looked up at his father.

“You got into a fucking fight last night. And you didn’t invite me.” Gabe said, a wicked grin on his face.

“Gabriel. This isn’t the time for that shit.” Gabe was surprised at his husband’s tone, “what the fuck were you thinking? You know that this can get you kicked out of here, for assault? If they press charges, that’ll be worse.” Jack said, “I don’t think you know how serious this is.”

“I’m studying fucking law, how could I not know what this’ll do to me.” Pulling his phone up, he found a video, practically smacking him with the device, “watch this, before you get up in my ass.”

Jack played the video, Gabe squeezing in to see the video. The video pulled up was Dingo attacking Genji and tackling him into a table, followed by (Name) pulling the savage off of Genji and throwing his own punches. They were silent for a moment, Gabe putting a fist to his opened mouth in surprise, Jack glaring at the man again, before he set his son’s phone back down on the table. Clearing his throat, he adjusted the tie he wore.

“I can see, that this was a form of self-defense.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” (Name) snapped, surprising everyone, “you don’t have to grill me for this. You think I’d honestly just go awol and go throwing my fists around without a fucking purpose? I’m not a barbarian-- you always said to think before you swing, Jack.” Saying a hard ‘k’ at the end of his sentence, Jack surprised to hear his son use his first name, since he hasn’t done it for years. Clearing his throat again, Jack nodded.

“Well, I’ll have to question the student in the video attacking your friend here."

“Dingo Price, freshman, room 205 of the Gibraltar Hall. Make sure to investigate Cataleya Hale, sophomore, room 313 of Ilios Hall.” (Name) told, Genji being surprised by the knowledge.

“Miss Hale gave us trouble last year.” Gabe spoke up, “I’m about to beat this bitch down to the ground.” 

“That’s my fucking job.” (Name) countered, “just go hunt them down, they were fucking like rabbits all night in Price’s dorm. Just bang your fist on the door to give them a scare they deserve.” (Name) said, fixing his now-dried hair. The two Headmasters left, Genji turning to (Name).

“How’d you know all of that?"

“Bitch, I have access to their files.” He scoffed, “also Emma told me.” 

“Oh.” Genji deadpanned.

“Oh shut it.” 

“I think you need a nap, you’re grouchy.” Jesse pointed out, “did you even sleep last night?”

“I already told you.” (Name) said, seeing someone approach the group, (Name) immediately booking it from the table.

“He’s in a sour mood, huh, amigo?” A voice purred to Genji, him jumping like a cat almost, “wow! Jumpy fella.”

“Olivia, leave him alone.” Genji wasn’t sure who ‘him’ was, but he assumed it was the male currently slamming open the doors of the cafeteria.

“He’s so fucking dramatic.” Olivia tapped her nails on the table.

“And you aren’t? Jesse retaliated, “he had a bad fucking night, had to deal with people like you at the party.”

“Are you sure it’s me and not the fact that his precious boytoy over here got hurt, and he couldn’t help him?” A hand was placed on Genji’s cheek, the male craning his head back like a turtle, “I mean, who wouldn’t?”

“Don’t touch me.” Genji smacked her hand away after she attempted it again, her pulling her away and gasping in fake surprise.

“We got a feisty one here. Bet you’re only reserved for (Name).” She laughed obnoxiously, throwing her head back, “it’s a shame, I wanted you, but I guess he got to you first.”

“You can’t ‘have me’, because I’m not an object.” Genji glared, “I’m my own person.”

“All men are too dumb to make their own decisions, They need a woman to help them.” Olivia was checking her nails.

“Olivia!” Jesse shouted, “stop."

“Oh come on, I’m just teasin’ the cutie.” Genji felt repulsed at receiving a compliment from the slimy female, getting up from his seat, “where’re you going hotshot?”

“Away from you.” Genji nodded to Jesse, before walking away from the toxic female. “This is why I like men…” Genji declared to himself, before hearing the happy chatter of Hana and chasing after her, catching up and joining in on the conversation.

 

X X X X X

 

“Zarya, did you dye your own hair?” Genji asked the Russian, sitting outside in the courtyard with his friends.

“No! If I did, it’d look a lot worse than this!” She laughed, the others letting out a chuckle, “why? You want to dye your hair too?”

“Actually…” Genji paused to think. He did think his jet black hair was pretty dull and boring. Everyone in his family had either dark brown or black hair, “I’ve thought of it, but I never did anything about it.”

“You have to meet my friend then! He’s a Junior here! He dyes his own hair, and he dyed mine! If you ask for advice, he’d take you under his wing and protect you from salon horror-stories.” Zarya explained.

“I’ve heard of him a bit, I think! Emma yesterday at the party, while wasted on something, was talking about a friend she referred to ‘Ez’. He has blue hair.” Hana said, Zarya nodding.

“He told me that his close friends call him Ez, short for Ezra, his middle name. I remember him following his explanation with ‘Copyright Emma, 2016’; I don’t get what he means. His birth name is Ulysses, or Ukulele if you can’t pronounce it-- his words, not mine.” Zarya defended.

“Could he help me find the perfect colour for me? I have no idea what would look good on me…” Genji admitted.

“Oh yeah, totally. You think I was originally going to do pink? I wanted to do black, like your hair. He talked me out of it.” Zarya pulled out her cell, “I don’t regret it at all.” She said, typing rapidly. “I’ll ask him when he’s free.”

“Oh, thank you Zarya.”

“I want him to do my hair too!” Hana cheered.

“Hana, you won’t even let people touch your hair.” Lúcio said.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“He’ll take you now, since he’s about to run off campus to pick up something he needed from the mall.” Zarya said, leading the three to the dorm of the blue-haired male in the Gibraltar hall.

Genji could feel electricity at his fingertips, excited to hear what the male had to say. He’s always wanted to change his hair, and here he was, about to do that. Walking up a few flights of stairs, the white door with blue finger marks on it was the one Zarya knocked on. Waiting patiently for someone to answer, the door swung open to reveal a male with blue hair, with a brown undercut. He smiled, opening the door wider to reveal the black tee he wore with a white, skinny X on it, and the lack of pants he had.

“There’s my pink babe!” The two hugged, “roots touchup?”

“No, my friend Genji here is interested in dyeing his hair, thought to come to you.” She gestured to Genji, Ulysses nodded, leading the four into his dorm, putting on a pair of pants quickly.

“Any colour in mind? I have a bunch of spare dye.” Ulysses opened the closet door, the shelf above the hanging up clothes having a wide variety of colours, hair bleach, a clear plastic tub of brushes, small bowls, and a shoebox. “They’re from a vegan hairdye company called Manic Panic. I only use Manic Panic.” Genji’s eyes went wide at the display, him leaning in to see the colours. His eyes wandered to a small container of green hair dye, picking it up and reading the name of it. “Ooooh, is _electric lizard_ your poison?” Ulysses asked, digging through his phone, showing him what the colour looked like on him, “I’d have to bleach your hair, obviously. The bleach I use shouldn’t hurt you.”

“I love it.” Genji whispered, Ulysses laughing and plucking the dye from his hand.

“We doin’ this now?” He asked, Genji nodding without a second thought, smile plastered to his lips, “alright.” Pulling out a large black shirt, he threw it to Genji, “dress up, this shit stains.” He nodded, pulling the shirt on. “So, how you want to go about this? Full coverage, peek-a-boo? Half and half? Streaks?”

“Full head.” Genji said.

“Ya sure?” Genji nodded, “alright. You got it.”

Seating Genji in the middle of the room, Ulysses changed his shirt to a shirt covered in blue dye. Slipping on some gloves, he pulled out a box of bleach. Mixing the correct parts, he grabbed a dye brush and mixed the bleach mixture up in the small bowl the box came with, brushing his hair with a comb, sectioning the hair. He had a roll of tinfoil beside him, and a hairdryer unplugged on the desk. Genji looked at Hana, who was recording him on Snapchat.

“You excited, Genji?”

“What kind of question is that, Hana?” He asked, the Korean laughing.

“I hope you know, it’ll take a while for it to come out.” Ulysses said.

“I don’t care. I hope it doesn’t come out.”

“Me to all my coloured hair.” He laughed, “ready?”

“Yeah.” Genji nodded, his mouth opening once he felt the cold creme be applied to his hair.

Ulysses applied the bleach mixture to Genji’s hair evenly. He used the brush to put the bleach in his hair, often using his fingers to saturate the hair with the bleach. Gently massaging his scalp, he made sure each strand was covered. Grabbing a shower cap, he made sure all his hair was in one relative place, before putting on the cap. Checking the male’s hair periodically, he waited for the timer on his phone to ding, taking Genji and washing his hair, once again massaging his scalp while using the handheld showerhead. Patting his hair out, he fetched some toner from his closet, preparing it like the instructions read, applying it to Genji’s hair next. Repeating the process for the bleaching part, he rinsed, and dried his hair some with the blowdryer-- his hair as white as Draco Malfoy’s.

Next came the fun part-- the actual dye. Shaking the hair dye prior to opening it, he sectioned the hair again, before dumping the dye into a bowl. He grabbed some Vaseline, using it to protect his ears, neck, and forehead. Coating a section of hair in the green, he would apply a decent amount of dye and rub it into the hair, going to the next strand of hair. It was a pretty boring process, but now Genji was covered in green dye on every strand of hair. Putting on the shower cap again, Ulysses used the hair dryer from before and applied heat to his head.

Washing Genji’s hair after the dye soaked up in his hair, Genji could see the water falling into the tub was green, making him jitter with excitement. Ulysses worked diligently to wash the dye out, smiling at the sounds of ‘ahh’s from Genji’s friends. Towel drying his hair, he used the hairdryer to style his hair to how it looked when he first came into the dorm. Hana was told to wheel the mirror to Genji, who had his eyes covered by Ulysses. Genji complained, wanting to see his hair already. Bouncing back, Genji finally was able to see his new, bright-ass green hair.

Love at first sight does exist.

He started to touch his hair, mouth wide open, playing with his hair. Ulysses was throwing out the gloves and unused bleach as Hana, Lúcio, and Zarya messing with the green hair as Genji thanked the male, Ulysses only telling the four to leave and cause some chaos-- they didn’t need permission to do that, though. The four walked out, Genji already seeing looks of surprise and awe from the older kids’ reactions. Leaving the Gibraltar dorm, Zarya ran off to see Mei, Lúcio being robbed by Jamison, leaving Hana and Genji alone to walk around campus.

“How do you think (Name)’ll react?” She asked, Genji rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You think he’ll hate it?” He asked, a but insecure all of a sudden. A mischievous grin made its way on the small female’s features.

“I think he’ll either love it to bits, or kick you out of a window.”

“That bad?” He asked, Hana enjoying the toying.

“Well, only one way to find out. You know where he is?”

Genji paused, realizing that he hadn’t texted (Name) in three hours-- right after his outburst with his father. Dread wracked every crevice of his body, feeling like an absolute shirlord, since he felt like he could’ve done better to let the male know he was on his mind. Quickly pulling out his phone, Hana was confused at this newfound spunk, watching him text the male.

_**‘Sorry for not texting you early! I got really busy, and I feel like crap for not texting you earlier. Are you alright?’** -Genji [1:34PM]_

Genji stared at his screen, waiting for the ellipses to pop up.

_**‘Sorry i was takin a nap lmao.’** -(Name) [1:39PM]_

Genji was relieved to get the reply back, thinking up of his own reply to the eccentric male.

**_‘Ha, I was kinda worried that you’d hate me because I left you on read.’_ ** _-Genji [1:40PM]_

**_‘LmAo nah fam, i’ve been napping all this time.’_ ** _-(Name) [1:42PM]_

**_‘When did you take your nap?’_ ** _-Genji [1:43PM]_

**_‘Eh.’_ ** _-(Name) [1:43PM]_

**_‘Like 10’_ ** _-(Name) [1:44PM]_

**_‘You slept through half of the day already.’_ ** _-Genji [1:44PM]_

**_‘DOn't fUckInG jUdGe mE’_ ** _-(Name) [1:45PM]_

Genji hid a laugh at (Name)’s response, asking where the male was. Answering him, Genji let Hana follow begrudgingly, rather be alone with (Name), but that wasn’t happening. Walking to the Ilios, he walked up the flights of stairs leading to (Name) and Jesse’s shared dorm, seeing the door was already open. Pushing the door open, Genji instantly covered Hana’s eyes.

“BITCH!” Jesse screamed, (Name) climbing out of the window with Jesse’s jeans in hand, throwing them onto the lawn.

“Whoops.” He laughed at the half-naked McCree, who cupped his hand around his bulge, “those were your favourite too, huh?”

“I will push you out of that window.”

“Try me.” He snickered loudly, Jesse throwing the horse stuffie at (Name)’s face, making (Name) lose the loose grip he had and slip, barely having enough time to grab the windowsill.

Hana, who pried Genji’s hands off her eyes, nearly died on the spot at the sight of Jesse in his tanned, naked glory in red boxers, running to the window and attempting to grab something she couldn’t see. Jesse, who was too late, watched as (Name) lost his grip and fell. All three screamed simultaneously, the other two running to the window, seeing that he was in the hands of ol faithful Emma, who was walking by at just the right time. Emma, who was going for the horse plushie that fell from the sky, saw her friend falling and decided that she should at least attempt to save his life. Falling in the lush grass, the two fell on their backs, completely shell shocked and the wind knocked out of them.

“You owe me.” Emma finally said.

“I know.”

“You already know what I want.”

“You want McDonald’s, Wendy’s, or Burger King nuggets?”

“All of them.”

“Dude, you’re going to die.”

“Says the one who was close to dying.”

“Emma.”

“(Name).”

“I am seriously considering our friendship at this point in time.”

The two shared a laugh, sitting up and catching their stolen breaths. They could hear the shouts of ‘Emma!’ and ‘(Name)!’, watching three blurs known as people run towards them. (Name) blinked, seeing a green blur in there, seriously considering that he hit his head harder than he thought and was suffering from a concussion. Half-naked Jesse, Hana, and Greenboy approached, (Name) realizing that Greenboy was his precious angel bean known as Genji, with bright-ass green hair. Genji dove for his side, Jesse helping up Emma.

“Woah.” (Name) started to play with Genji’s green hair, “you look like a little carrot boy.” (Name) said, “orange hoodie and neon hair, you’re a little snack.” (Name) grinned.

“He hit his head,” Emma said, seeing how her friend was completely lacking his normal, gay filter.   
“Was it bad?” Hana asked in concern.

“I don’t think so.”

“Genji, I don’t need help.” (Name) complained as Genji helped him up to his feet.

“You fell a story.”

“Dude, I lived?”

“(Name).” Genji sighed.

“I’m a man.” (Name) moved away from Genji, “I got this, this isn’t my first rodeo.” He snapped some finger guns, “sorry I’m very lame.”

“It’s alright.” Genji laughed, pushing some hair back, “are you sure you’re alright though?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, princey.” (Name) said, watching McCree help up Emma then go for the horse stuffie he threw at him to knock out of the window. “I can’t believe I was betrayed by Sir Horsey Lightning Jr.”

“Bless you?” Hana said, confused.

“Hana!” (Name) laughed, petting her head, “please never stop being a cute little shit.” He declared, before freeing her, “when I was about twelve, Jack, Gabe, Jesse, and I went to this indoor lodge. There was this arcade room, and I remember there was a UFO machine with a bunch of barn animal stuffies for some reason. Jesse wanted the horse, so as the best brother that I am, I dropped a shit ton of money on it, and won the horse. Jesse named him Sir Horsey Lightning Jr, and he went everywhere with us.” (Name) told.

“Aww, that’s really gay.” (Name) and Jesse glared at Emma, “sorry.”

“It’s OK. You’re just jealous.” Jesse declared, walking over to check on (Name), “you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry for being a shitlord.” (Name) apologized.

“It’s alright-”

“Jesse McCree!” A voice said, all the kids on the lawn turning to see Dr. Moira O’Deorain, the genetics professor and part-time nurse-- who was morbidly offended by the scene she was witnessing, “how dare you only be in your skivvies in front of two females!?” She shouted, Jesse using the horse to cover his bulge, giving a two finger salute, and run to grab the jeans (Name) threw out the window and throwing them on.

“That was my fault.” (Name) admitted, “I threw his pants out of the window, then proceeded to fall out of said window.” He explained.

“Oh heavens. Are you alright?” She asked, “we need to get you to my office.” Making a beeline for the Headmaster’s son, “where did you injure yourself?”

“Bit on the head. Arm.” He showed the arm he badly cut up, his entire elbow chewed up from the fall.

“Can you move your fingers at all?” He attempted.

“It’s kinda hard. Heh, that’s what she said.” He started to laugh hysterically, the lack of sleep starting to finally get to him. Genji watched as he stumble over his own two feet a bit, himi immediately pulling him to his side to stabilize him, “dude, I haven’t slept all night, and only got a three hour nap in me. Help.”

“If you could, could you help me escort (Name) to the infirmary?” Moira asked Genji. He nodded, Moira leading the two males to her nurse’s office.

“Genji, I can walk.” (Name) scolded, acting very bipolar. He pulled away from the green haired male, despite him latching on.

“(Name), you shouldn’t even be walking. How would Gabriel react to hearing this stunt? How do you think Jack would react?” Moira spat.

(Name) felt like his heart was like a deflating balloon, eyes downcast to the asphalt, and being uncharacteristically silent. Moira noticed the silence, sighing and watching in the corner of her eye (Name) letting Genji support him. Thinking finally about how serious the injury could’ve been, he cursed at himself, realizing he was going to make his fathers panic and probably shout at him, and he didn’t need that in his life. He didn’t know what was up with him-- acting how he has been in the last few days. The pranks were normal; that’s been his thing since he could walk. Lately, he’s been pushing the limit, especially with the latest stunt. He tried to rack his brain for the reason behind his assery, coming up blank. Letting a long exhale escape from his nostrils, he rubbed his face, finding out that he was already seated on one of the beds. Genji was handing him water, taking a drink. Moira was on the phone, hearing ‘(Name), ‘potential concussion’, and ‘Jack’.

 

X X X X X

 

(Name) was drinking some coffee at the on-campus cafe, sitting in one of the small tables with his chin in his hand. He was still tired, and he had just came back from O’Deorain’s medical evaluation. Turns out, he damaged the nerves on his elbow, which is why he can barely move his left arm, hand, and fingers. He had a gauze wrapped around his elbow, his arm tingling from him flexing his fingers. It was hard for him to scroll down on his social media with his left hand, his fingers locking up uncomfortably.

“I heard you fell out of a window.” (Name) was adjusting his grip on his phone when someone asked (Name) the question, who glared at them, noticed who it was, and then kicked a chair out for them.

“Yeah.” He grumbled, “I hope you know, Fareeha, that I highkey wanna die right now. I haven’t slept in a long ass time, and I can barely move my arm.”

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me about it. You have any idea what kept you up all night?” Fareeha asked.

“Not a clue. Guess I just couldn’t sleep.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “dude, I am literally about to jump out the window again. I am ridiculously tired.” (Name) complained, drinking the coffee from the school’s cafe.

“I’m sorry.” The Egyptian could notice how much pain the other was in, “why don’t you take a nap in your dorm?”

“O’Deorain doesn’t want me to go up any stairs without assistance.” He mocked, “garbage.”

“What’s garbage? The coffee or the situation?”

“Both.” (Name) set the coffee in front of Fareeha, getting up from the table, “I’ve never been good at listening, so I’ll be in my room without assistance.” (Name) said, his god-sister shaking her head.

“Want me to help you?” She asked, (Name) already walking away.

“Nah, you gotta go and get some of that Swiss pussy.” (Name) said, Fareeha covering his mouth while her face filled with colour.

“Don’t ever say that aloud _again_.” Fareeha warned, pulling her hand away in disgust when (Name) licked her hand.

“I’m just teasin’.” (Name) said, “why don’t you just tell her your gay feelings already?”

“It’s not easy.” She started, “I get so nervous around her. Every time I’m with her, there’s always someone better than me around.” (Name) narrowed his eyes at her, “she could do better than me.”

“Hold up.” (Name) started with a dramatic flick of the wrist, “first off, you are pretty fucking great, so I don’t want to hear none of that ‘there’s always someone better than me uwu’ shit. I can understand the anxiety, that’s pretty common. But, you’re literally one of the best people for her. Remember when she was being catcalled while you, Jesse, Angela, and I were walking to high school a few years back, and how quick you were to shut their damned mouths? They never looked at her again. She needs someone with a strong sense of justice, like you.” (Name) said, patting her back.

“You or Jesse could’ve stuck up for her, it’s not like I’m the only one capable.”

“Honey.” (Name) clapped, “she feels safe near you.” He clapped after every word, “listen to me.” Clapping once again, he sucked in an inhale of air, “look, you don’t see it, because you’re blind as hell. Angela really admires and looks up to you. She really cares about you. So, just, just try?” Fareeha went silent.

“I’ll try…” She decided, (Name) beaming brightly, “stop that.”

“No.” He snickered. “I’m real tired.” (Name) said.

“Then go to your dorm and take a nap.”

“I am.” He said, as he started to walk to the Ilios hall, “love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled as (Name) left the campus’ cafe.

 

X X X X X

 

“(Name)!” Jesse called for his brother, who was in the other room.

“What?!” (Name) answered.

“Have you seen my cleats?!” He shouted, poking his head in the room to see (Name) already holding them out to him, “oh, thanks.” He said as they were stuffed into his sports bag.

“I see you are orderly as ever.” (Name) snickered, Jesse only scowling.

“You know football tryouts are always frazzling.”

“Yeah yeah.” (Name) said, stepping into his combat boots and lacing them up, “at least we have one of the best coaches in the league.”

“That’s true.” Jesse smiled, “you coming with?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to sit around in my dorm all day.” He said, following Jesse out of the dorm.

“Watch Coach Rutledge try to make you run laps like he did last year.”

“I fucking kept up better than the ones actually trying out.” (Name) remembered, “they thought I was just a nerd who had no physical strength-- bitch they were wrong. I’m gonna be a detective out in the field, so I need to be able to keep up.”

“Don’t worry, the cunts that messed with you last year dropped out, so we won’t have to deal with them.” The two brothers started to walk to the field.

“They couldn’t keep their heads screwed on straight, and got shitty-ass grades. They got what was coming to them.” (Name) huffed, checking his phone quickly, “we got five minutes.”

“Alright. Who do you think will show?”

“Besides Akande and Brett, who the fuck knows.” (Name) shrugged, thinking for a moment, “what about you?”

“Same as you.” Jesse adjusted his bag on his shoulder, the two brothers seeing Akande.

“Hey Aka.” (Name) said, using a nickname he came up with last year, “you gonna be captain?”

“That’s what a lot of people are saying, but whatever Coach Rutledge decides isn’t negotiable.” He said, sitting on the bleachers that were painted the school colours. “You trying out?”

“Pfft, no.” (Name) said, Akande letting out a chuckle, “I’m here for moral support.”

“Is moral support code for ‘totally checking out the team because I am very gay’?” Akande joked, (Name) smacking his shoulder with the back of his hand.

“Asshole.” Despite Akande being close with Olivia, he got along with him pretty well, because they both shared a hatred for the Latina.

“What’s up guys?” Brett said, dropping his bag next to the bleachers, leaning on the railing.

“Waiting for the coach.” Jesse said, “we wanted to see who might be showing up and prepare for the better or the worst.”

“Same here.” Akande voiced, Brett nodding.

“Yeah, same actually.” Brett looked around at the newly cut football field, “you here for moral support, (Name)?”

“See Akande, he gets it.” (Name) said, sitting on the large boulder near the bleachers with some of the history of the school on a plaque.

“Brett’s basically the same as you.” Akande defended, Brett and (Name) scoffing.

“I could never do criminal justice with Amari. What’re you talking about? She’s a tough ass teacher.”

“She’s great though.”

“Yeah, she is pretty great.”

“McCree, Ogundimu, Fowler, Morrison.” A voice grunted, the four turning around to see the Australian tank known as the coach of Overwatch’s football team, Mako Rutledge.  

“Afternoon coach!” The football players shouted, (Name) sucking his head in like a turtle, growing three chins.

“Calm down.” Mako said, the three men letting their shoulders relax, “go get your pads on.” The three nodded and jogged lightly to the dressing room.

“I’m kinda curious to see who we’ll have representing Overwatch’s Heroes.” (Name) stood on the rock, stretching.

“Is it bad to say that I’m afraid?”

“Nah, all coaches have that dreading feeling of having to recruit new players for their team.” (Name) assured the adult, “we both know that if you get shit on like you were last year, you’d pummel them.”

“Damn straight.” He huffed, “I’m not letting cocky freshmen come in and try to fuck up my team.” He grinned.

“Ooh, get ‘em.” (Name) joked, snickering wildly and jumping off the rock, landing on two feet and peering over to where the entrance to the field, seeing old players coming up to the field, “guess the show’s starting.”

Genji was walking with Lúcio, Jamison, Hana, Zarya, Lena, and Tekhartha. They walked into the entrance of the football field, excited for tryouts. Hana, Tekhartha, Lena, and Zarya were there for moral support, but Zarya was talking about seeing if they’d actually let her try out for a spot on the team. Lúcio, Jamison, and Genji looked at the players that were already there, seeing a familiar Jesse talking to Brett and Akande. Jesse noticed the three and signalled for them to approach, them obeying and walking up to the cowboy aesthetic. Brett was wearing his shoulder pads, helping Akande tighten his to a good fit, smacking his chest when he was done messing with them.

“You guys trying out?” Jesse asked, putting his hand on for a hair tie that was missing, making him sigh, “(NAME)! YOU HAVE A HAIR TIE?!” He shouted across the field to the criminal justice student, who was talking to the friends Genji and them brought with them. He jumped off the bleachers, and ransacked Jesse’s bag, finding the tennis ball container filled with them. Getting into a stance, he threw it to Jesse like a football, who was able to catch it. “THANKS!” He thanked, opening the tube to grab a hairtie and putting up his hair.

“I never understood why (Name) doesn’t try out, he’d make the team.” Brett said, looking at the male, who was back to talking to the four.

“Everytime I ask him, he just shrugs.” Jesse said with his own shrug, “he said he rather watch and be the commentator.”

“(Name)’s the commentator?” Lúcio asked, “that’s pretty cool.”

“He loves it. He likes to annoy the players on the field, and they play along with it. It fires up the crowd.”

“That’s another thing he’s good at; riling up the crowd. I swear, he’s mind-controlling them.” Brett shook his head.

“He’s an important asset.” Akande said, “he helps during practice a lot, too.”

“Is there a female football team?” Jamison asked, seeing a female senior on the field with her shoulder pads under her arm.

“We have an all-male and all-female tackle football team. The board won’t let us have a co-ed tackle team, so we split it up.” Jesse answered, “our female team is fucking tough. We’ll do practice together sometimes, and they do not fuck around.”

“They’re savages.” Brett said, stretching his arm.

“Female tryouts are tomorrow.” Akande said, “Nova is always here during tryouts, no matter if they’re for her team or not.”

“Nova is the captain this year, I’m pretty sure.” Jesse said.

“Alrighty, pull in guys so we can start this shitshow.” Coach Rutledge said, all the men on the field jogging to him. Genji, who joined the huddle, could hear Cataleya wishing someone luck, seeing Dingo jog to the middle of the field with the others. Genji sighed, disregarding the two and focused his attention on the coach.

 

X X X X X

 

“Good practice guys! Show up next Saturday and we’ll decide who stays and go. Dismissed!” Coach Rutledge called out after a painfully long tryout.

Everyone was aching as they jogged off the field, taking off their shoulder pads with a relieving sigh. Jesse, Lúcio, Jamison, Akande, Brett, and Genji walked back to where (Name) and the others were, (Name) handing them waters while Jesse rested his forehead on (Name)’s shoulder.

“Dude, I want to kill myself right now.” Jesse straightened his back, “I can’t believe we had to work overtime.”

“Sorry.” (Name) said, rubbing his brother’s back.

“We’re gonna shower.” Brett and Akande told, (Name) nodding.

“Show the runts where the showers are.” (Name) said, gesturing to the three freshmen.

“Alright. We’re all going for Black Tap, right?” Brett asked hopefully, (Name) nodding as Brett fist bumped.

“Nerd.” He said, turning to Genji and the others, “you’re coming too.” (Name) ruffled Genji’s hair, “you did great out there, carrot cake. Keep at it and you’ll make the team. Same with you two-- you guys are pretty damn promising.” He smiled, until he heard the shrill shriek of Cataleya, “as much as I fucking hate to say it, so is Dingleberries.”

“(Name)!” Jesse started to laugh, “don’t make me laugh my chest hurts.”

“Sorry.” He smiled, as the guys walked to the showers.

“You're going to Black Tap?!” Hana asked in excitement, (Name) nodding, “what! I wanna go!”

“I can fit seven in my car, and Brett can fit four as well.” The female sighed.

“Is that enough room for us?”

“Yeah: three freshmen football players, three returning players, and four straggling freshmen.” (Name) said.

“Ready to go?” Brett asked as (Name) pulled out his keys, “are they coming?”

“Yeah.” Hana and the others looked liked they won the lottery.  “Might be cramped, but I’ll take the freshmen, you can take Jesse and Akande.”

“You sure? I can take some of them.”

“Nah, I got it.” (Name) said, checking to see if he had his wallet. “If Jesse bitches for not riding with me, stab him.”

“Alright.” Brett laughed, “I’ll tell the freshmeat.” Brett walked off, (Name) checking his cell.

“You guys got everything? Money, keys, whatever you kids carry?” (Name) asked, them nodding, “alright. Jamison! Genji! Lúcio! You’re riding with me.” (Name) flashed his keys, leading the haggle of freshmen to his SUV.


	4. Light Teasing

_Reader is the adopted son of Jack Morrison_

_College!AU_

_Fandom - Overwatch_

_Overwatch © Jeff Kaplan / Blizzard_

 

* * *

 

Football tryouts had just ended, and the group was heading to Black Tap-- a burger and shake joint. Packed in (Name)’s SUV was Genji, Lúcio, Jamison, Tekhartha, Hana, Lena, and Zarya. (Name) was playing some relaxing tunes, his phone hooked up to his car by his aux cord. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, (Name) adjusting his rear view mirror for a moment. They were behind Brett’s dark silver Ford Focus, a bumper sticker on the back reading ‘Honk if you hate homophobes’. (Name) looked over in the corner of his eye to see Genji smiling from a joke Lena told, (Name) wearing his own, small smile. Focusing on the road, he smacked his turn signal down gently, making a left turn.

“Damn, that place looks like a Tumblr’s aesthetic.” Hana said in awe at the stylishly minimalistic black restaurant.

“It's my aesthetic.” (Name) laughed, pulling in the parking lot and pulling in next to Brett. “It’s one of the only places that offers vegan-friendly options.”

“Are you vegan?” Tekhartha asked in a muted voice.

“Yeah, actually.” (Name) answered as he turned off the engine and unplugged his phone.

“Oh, I am too. It’s nice to meet someone with the same diet. It’s so hard to talk about it in public.” Tekhartha smiled.

“So, no meat at all?” Zarya asked.

“Nah, all animal products. Milk and eggs, and garbage like that.”

“How do you get the flu shot then? Isn’t it egg based?” Hana asked.

“I’m allergic to eggs.”

“Woah, how are you even alive?” Jamison asked as everyone started to get out of the car.

“I’m dead on the inside.” (Name) said, locking his car as Jesse stood by his side while Brett led everyone inside the establishment.

“Hey, uh…” (Name) raised an eyebrow to the male, “so, apparently Jack’s having a really heavy depression fit?” Jesse said in uncertainty to (Name).

“What?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Gabe thinks it’s because you called him ‘Jack’ instead of dad at breakfast this morning.” Jesse rubbed the nape of his neck. (Name) was silent, massaging his temples with the middle finger and thumb of his right hand, his eyes wide and downcasted at the ground.

“It’d make sense.” He finally said after an agonizing silence, “I was really bitchy this morning, I totally blew up on him.”

“I would’ve too. He was kinda insinuating that you weren’t smart enough to know that this can fuck up everything.” He supported his brother, who sighed.

“I’ll bring him back what he usually orders and apologize.” (Name) decided, “the others are waiting inside, let’s head in.” Jesse nodded silently, the two entering the restaurant.

All of their friends were sitting at one of the wide booths in the back. Joining them finally, (Name) slipped on the end next to Genji. Jesse sat across from him, the two of them being quiet at first, before joining the conversation. Brett was telling a story from his, (Name), and Jesse’s high school, the others at the table sucking it up and laughing loudly. With his face in his hands, (Name) didn’t insert any witty comments like McCree was, waiting for someone to take their order. Genji noticed that the lively male was silent, wondering if it was about the private conversation him and Jesse had.

“You alright?” Genji asked, snapping (Name) out of his daze, since he’s been trying to hand (Name) a menu for a while now and (Name) didn’t notice. He used the hand that was closer to Genji to take the menu, the other one still holding him by the cheek.

“Yeah, guess I’m still a bit tired.” He lied, though Genji didn’t read the lie.

“Make sure you sleep enough tonight for class tomorrow.” Genji said in a caring tone, (Name) smirking.

“Got it, doll.” (Name) winked, not missing the blush that bloomed on Genji’s features.

“Yo, there’s a shake that comes with a sugar daddy, I want that one, no more paying for anything.” Genji said with a smirk.

“Babe. The candy Sugar Daddy.” (Name) said, Genji’s face lighting with an embarrassed blush, glad that (Name) was the only one who heard it.

Everyone at the table perked up at the waiter finally coming around to take their orders. (Name) ordered the vegan burger and the lactose-free version of the Cookie ‘N Creme Supreme, turning to Tekhartha and telling him about the vegan menu items. Everyone else ordered what they wanted, getting three baskets of fries for the table to share. The fries came first, then the actual burgers and meals trickled out from the kitchen.

Then came the monstrous shakes.

All the freshmen, who’ve never been to Black Tap, were in awe by the size of (Name)’s shake. Their eyes were as wide as the moon, in awe from the height of the shake. (Name) stuck his tongue out by an inch, sipping the lactose-free treat. They had forgotten about the amazing burgers to watch Jesse and Brett get a monster shake as well.

“Close your mouths before you catch flies, shrimpies.” (Name) winked, the others huffing childishly.

“What flavour did you get?” Brett asked (Name).

“The cookies and creme. What about you?”

“You know me and sour shit.”

“Oh, I’ve wanted to try the Sour Power one for a while. Let me try it.” (Name) stood up to snatch it, taking a drink, before setting it down after stealing a sour gummi. “Shit, that’s pretty good.”

“You’re not getting anymore.” He cradled the shake in his arms.

“Motherfucker.” (Name) cursed, Akande laughing at how serious they were over their milkshakes.

“So, how do you think you’ll do on the calculus test tomorrow?” Akande asked as the others dived into their own conversations.

“Damn, not sure.” (Name) leaned back in his seat, taking a bite from his black bean burger, “I’m confident, but not at the same time.”

“You’ll do fine. If you don’t, then there is definitely no hope for me.” Akande said. “If I walked into calculus class tomorrow and hear one of the smartest kids in the entire college fail that test, I’d drop dead on the spot.”

“Don’t throw yourself in the shitter like that.” (Name) said, “you’re smart.”

“Not as smart as you. You’re in Amari’s Criminal Justice class /and/ her history class. That’s suicide if I’ve ever heard.” Akande shook his head.

“Eh, I get by.” (Name) said with a shrug. Akande’s attention was stolen by Hana, leaving (Name) to slowly fade in the background.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Genji asked again, (Name) looking at him and seeing the concern written all over his face. (Name) felt upset that Genji looked so heartbroken, quickly thinking up of an excuse.

“Nah. Made my dad depressed since I’m an asshole, and I feel like a shitlord for it.” (Name) said while looking into his half-finished shake, surprising himself for not lying to Genji to make him feel better.

“You’re not an asshole.” Genji said, making (Name) look at him, “we all have our shit moods, and that definitely doesn’t make you a shit person for it. Sure, I’ve only known you for a week, but during that week, I could tell from the moment you introduced yourself to me, that you didn’t have a single shitty bone in your body. Don’t sell yourself out as this terrible person that you’re not because you slipped up-- it isn’t healthy. I don’t want to hear you hating yourself and insulting yourself like this; you don’t deserve that. You’re pretty fucking intelligent and kind, and you take a lot of bullshit.” Genji paused, letting himself breathe, before continuing his tangent, “you protected me: a kid you’ve known for only five days at the party, not even knowing if I was at fault or not. You punched a stranger in the face and I’m pretty sure he’s missing a tooth from that right hook you landed on his jaw. Then, you walked me all the way to my dorm and used the fire exit door by using a key so I don’t get caught-- something you can get in a lot of fucking trouble for. And you were prepared to be my human shield if Dingo tried to fuck with me again. How is that being an asshole?” He asked, (Name) starting to get flustered, “to top all that shit off-- you offered to let me crash in your saferoom. A room only you, the headmasters, and Jesse know. You gave me the /KEY/.” He held the key up that was stuffed safely in his pocket, “how is that being a ‘shitlord’?” Genji finally finished, “you aren’t a shit person, and you aren't an asshole-- you’re a compassionate human being who has his limits. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

(Name)’s face was a blushing mess, not use to people going out of their way to assure him of anything. He was honestly speechless, not expecting this soft, little kush-head to be so passionate about him. He covered his mouth with the back of his injured arm’s hand, looking away for a shy moment, letting out a long exhale.

“Thank you. I’m not use to hearing anyone defend me like you are, and honestly out of all the things I’m good at handling, I’m honestly at a loss of words.” (Name) admitted, surprising Genji, “I really fucking appreciate that, and I appreciate you a shitton, Genji.” (Name) said, finally looking at him, Genji able to see the sincerity in his eyes.

“Shit, curfew is in an hour.” Jesse said when he checked his phone, the upperclassmen at the table, especially the drivers, shoving the rest of their food down as (Name) told the group that he was gonna make one last order to-go and practically sprinted to the service counter. “RUN GAY, RUN!” Jesse called out, laughing hysterically at the joke he made.

“It’s a pretty long drive back.” Brett said, as he called for a nearby waitress that they were ready for their bill, Jesse throwing out the trash.

“Alright.” (Name) slid back into his seat, “I ordered food for the dads.” (Name) said, pulling out his wallet when the bill was set down, (Name) doing quick math to split the bill evenly between the eleven of them, before he hopped back up to fetch his orders, the college students leaving the building and loading up in the cars and driving back to Overwatch Academy.

 

X X X X X

 

The students made it back in time, (Name) giving a two-finger salute as he carried the plastic bag of food on his forearm, holding three drinks in a cardboard drink carrier. He gave Genji his own, personal wink as he walked to the academic building, knowing that his dads were about to leave a meeting. Nodding to some professors as he passed them, he struggled to lift his injured arm high enough to pull the office door open, wincing in pain. The secretary, who was writing up emails, looked up when she heard a hiss of pain, seeing (Name) struggle with the door. Before she could get up, (Name) was already in the office, clenching his fists.

“Dad and Pop in their offices?” He asked, the secretary nodding, (Name) walking into the back of the office.

He first went to Gabe’s office. Walking into the opened office, Gabe looked up from his iPad to see his son with the food and drinks. His eyes travelled to the wrapping on his left elbow, sighing and helping (Name) with the things in his right hand, taking the drinks and the bag of food.

“How’s your arm?” He asked, (Name) sighing with a shrug.

“Shit.” He answered, pulling out the bag of food that was his, and handing him the large monster shake he ordered for him, giving him a straw and long spoon. “How’s dad?”

“Well, his mood was already shit, and the meeting didn’t go well at all. He’s kinda locked himself up in his office. Won’t let anyone in. He skipped lunch and dinner, too.” Gabe answered, feeling a strike of pain when the hurt and guilty expression crossed his son’s face. “It isn’t your fault, don’t look so down.”

“He wouldn’t be like this if I didn’t blow up.” (Name) said, “I’m gonna go take this stuff to him.” (Name) didn’t stay long to hear Gabriel say ‘goodbye’ or ‘love you’.

Knocking on the office of Jack Morrison, there was no answer. He called for him, still getting no reply, making him sigh. He tried the handle, the lock clicking at him. Pulling out the lanyard from his pocket, he flipped through his keys, finding one that was decorated like the US flag and shoved it in the lock, unlocking the door. Pushing the door open, he pulled his key out and stepped into the office, seeing Jack with his earbuds in, watching something on his phone. Stepping forward, he set the bag of food on the desk, startling Jack from his daze. Looking up, he watched as his son pulled out two bags of food and two shakes from Black Tap, pulling a chair from across the room and sitting in it. He pulled out his earbuds and set down his phone after he closed out of the app.

“I’m sorry.” Jack didn’t even have time to ask what was wrong, “I didn’t mean to blow up like that. Totally wrong of me. You didn’t deserve that-- you were concerned for me, my safety, and my education. You were doing your job as Headmaster and as my Dad.” (Name) sighed, “I don’t want to act how I did last night ever again; I was acting totally fucking reckless and barbaric.”

“If I was in your position, I’d blow up too.” Jack voiced, making (Name) raise an eyebrow. “I was nowhere close to a model student as you are; I was a big asshole. I got into fights, swore and back-talked to teachers, I was always in detention. I never did schoolwork. I regret bullshitting how I did, if I could back and change it, I probably would.” Jack sighed, a sad expression crossing his face, “I was afraid you were gonna start acting like your old man, and it scared the absolute balls out of me.”

“Dad. I didn’t know that. Damn, now I feel even shittier.” (Name) sighed, Jack shaking his head.

“Dont. I should’ve approached you better-- I should’ve trusted you.” Jack said.

(Name) only shrugged.

“OK, we’re both really fucking shitty at apologizing.” Jack said as (Name) cracked a smile.

“One of the Morrison flaws, I do believe.” Jack smiled.

“Alright, well. What’d you get?” Jack pulled a bag of food to him, snooping. He pulled out the wrapped burger and unwrapped it, “ew, vegan shit.” He said jokingly, (Name) snatching his food from his dad.

“Shut the fuck up.” (Name) laughed, handing him the correct bag, Jack wearing a smug smile as he unwrapped his thick burger and taking a hearty bite from it. “Got you the Cake Shake.” (Name) passed the milkshake to him as (Name) started to drink his classic Oreo shake.

The two Morrison’s shared jokes and laughed at each other’s really bad dad jokes, as they ate their dinner. The tension and guilt (Name) felt earlier washed away instantly at the sight of his father laughing and smiling like an idiot, finally letting him relax. Sometime during their conversation, (Name)’s thoughts drifted to Genji, his good mood perking up just a bit more as he tried not to snort at a particularly good bad-joke Jack said.

 

X X X X X

 

It was the next day-- (Name) didn’t really heed Genji’s advice and ended up with only three hours of sleep under his belt. He groaned loudly, rubbing his face as he stared at the ceiling. He dismissed his alarm when it went off five minutes after being awake from the sudden nightmare he had, cursing and rolling out of bed. He walked to the shower, taking a cold shower to wake himself the best he could. He kicked Jesse awake after getting out of the shower and tending to personal needs, clutching his towel to his hips. Jesse grunted once and sat up, his hair in every other direction. He went to shower as (Name) opened his closet up.

He first grabbed a pair of boxers from the shelf above his hanged-up clothes and threw them on before he rummaged through his closet, not really finding anything he wanted to wear. He sighed, grabbing his white, cropped Catbus printed hoodie with kanji under Catbus, looking at it with confusion, before hanging the hanger back up and putting the hoodie on. (Name) then grabbed his high waisted black jeans, not remembering the multiple tears along the thighs and knees of the pants. Shrugging, he stepped into them, hearing Jesse turn off the water. Grabbing socks from the shelf, he closed his closet door and stepped into his martens, yawning.

“Tired?” Jesse asked, already dressed when he stepped out of the shared bathroom.

“Yeah. I’ll just drown in some green tea and I’ll perk up. Maybe get an energy drink.”

“Ew, tea.” (Name) squinted his eyes.

“Whatever.” (Name) waved a dismissive hand, “I’ll be in the kitchen making some tea.” He took his earbuds and wrapped them around his neck twice, like a string choker, clipping on the carabiner with his dorm key, car keys, keychains, and a Overwatch University lanyard. He left the dorm and headed down the hall, seeing Genji locking up the saferoom’s dorm door. “Heyo, honeysuckle.” (Name) greeted, Genji looking up and smiling at him.

“I expected to hear ‘honeysuckle’ from Jesse before hearing it from you.” Genji said, (Name) slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him into his side.

“Excuse me? What was that?” (Name) started to give the fluorescent green boy’s hair a noogie, him struggling in his grip whilst laughing.

“(Name)! Let me go! I was joking!” He laughed out, not expecting the strength the other possessed as he continued to try to pry the arm off him.

“I can’t hear you over the sound of me bullying you.” He cackled out, the two getting some looks from kids leaving their dorms for coffee in the lounge.

“Uncle! Uncle!”

“That won’t save you here, honey.” Genji started to pinch and prod (Name)’s side.

Suddenly, (Name) let go as his arms went to claw at the arm choking him, pulling him off of Genji. He gasped for air as he was legitimately being choked by someone. He was at a disadvantage, since he couldn’t move his left arm at all-- which was his dominant hand.

“Hanzo! Let him go!” Genji shouted, Hanzo only tightening his chokehold, “you’re hurting him!”

(Name)’s face started to go from red to a light shade of blue. He started to ram his elbow into Hanzo’s torso, finally hitting him square in the middle of his chest, making Hanzo buckle in pain and loosen his grip. Since (Name) was taller, he was able to flip Hanzo over his shoulder and onto his back, putting one of his feet on his neck, though not applying any pressure. (Name) was breathing quickly and heavily, his face returning back to its normal <skintone> colour. Hanzo was surprised about how quickly the situation turned on him, not expecting the male to possess really any knowledge in combat, or the strength to completely flip him over how he did.

“Hanzo, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Genji shouted.

“I was protecting you-- he was attacking you.” Hanzo stated as if it was obvious-- it was not.

“We were roughhousing, like we use to as kids! You straight up could’ve killed him! Why didn’t you listen to me?!” Genji was really fired up at this point.

Hanzo’s usually stoic face softened at what Genji declared, before his eyebrows drooped to a guilty expression, “I… I’m sorry. I should’ve used better judgement.” He muttered, as (Name) stepped off of his neck, Hanzo surprised to have the male he literally attacked only a few seconds ago offer a hand to him. He took it hesitantly, being lifted off his feet quite easily, feeling a headrush.

“As much as I hated the entire experience; I understand where you’re coming from.” (Name) dusted some dirt off of Hanzo’s dark navy ribbed sweater, “I would’ve reacted the same way if I saw someone attack Jesse.”

“It’s still not an excuse for my ill behaviour.”

“Blah blah, bullshit.” He enunciated the ‘bullshit’ with a bit of a bite, startling Hanzo a bit, “it was an honest, perfectly excusable response. You were protecting your brother, and I respect that, actually. I would’ve been more pissed if you just let someone manhandle your brother.” (Name) said, shifting his weight to his left leg, “I will admit, I kinda fuckered up my left arm from the attack; that is entirely my fault though.” Genji was surprised at how despite the one at fault for the situation was mostly Hanzo, he handled it as if there was no wrongdoer-- which he admired passionately.

“You seem really strong-footed on this, so I don’t think I could change your mind.” Hanzo said, (Name) shaking his head theatrically.

“Nope!” He said with some spunk, making the stoic Hanzo huff out the smallest of laughs.

“Well, I guess I won’t push it, then. I’m sorry for attacking you either way.”

“You are forgiven.” (Name) watched as Jesse finally left the dorm, somehow missing the entire fight and being deaf to the pleading shouts of Genji.

“What’s up?” He asked, fixing the obnoxious cowboy hat he wore.

“Nothing, was about to kidnap Genji. What took you so long?”

“I couldn’t find my belt.” Jesse pointed at the ‘BAMF’ buckle on his belt, making (Name) sigh with disappointment, “oh come on! It’s a cool belt!”

“I can’t believe I’m related to you.” (Name) started to walk down the stairs to the common room, Genji laughing at the defeated expression the cowboy wannabee wore.

“I’ve never been so hurt.” McCree held a hand over his heart, Genji laughing even harder. Hanzo even cracked his own smile as he followed (Name) down to the kitchen. “How could this HAPPEN TO ME! I’VE MADE MY MISTAKES!” Jesse started to sing dramatically, dropping to his knees.

“I’VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN! THE NIGHT GOES ON!” You could hear (Name) screaming the lyrics.

“AS I’M FADING AWAY. I’M SICK OF THIS LIFE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!” The two started to duet, making Genji double over with laughter and fall over, holding his stomach in pain and laughter as (Name) ran up the stairs suddenly.

“EVERYBODY’S SCREAMING AS I TRY TO MAKE A SOUND, BUT NO ONE HEARS ME! I’M SLIPPING OFF THE EDGE, I’M HANGING BY A THREAD! I WANT TO START THIS OVER AGAIN!” (Name) belted out the next verse.

“SO I TRY TO HOLD, ONTO TO A TIME WHEN, NOTHING MATTERED! AND I CAN’T EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, AND I CAN’T ERASE THE THINGS THAT I’VE DONE! NO I CAN’T!” Jesse dramatically reached a hand out to his brother like the two were in a music video.

“HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I MADE MY MISTAKES, I’VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN AS I’M FADING AWAY, I’M SICK OF THIS LIFE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!” The two were back to a duet, Genji could no longer make any noise as some students were recording the interaction in the middle of the hall, “I MADE MY MISTAKES! I’VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN AS I’M FADING AWAY, I’M SICK OF THIS LIFE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!” The two finished, everyone hollering and clapping at the performance. Genji was dead at this point, lying in a ball pathetically as he wheezed for breath. (Name) looked over to see the male practically dying next to him, walking over to him and crouching next to him and trying to calm him down.

“You’re gonna start hyperventilating; calm down Genji.” He forced the male to sit up, “Genji!”

“I-I-I’m sorry!” He stuttered out between laughs, (Name) pinching the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon Gen.” (Name) started to lightly slap his cheek, “goddammit, fucking breathe!”

“Stop yelling at me, it makes it worse!” He continued to laugh, Hanzo standing next to the two.

“Hanzo, can you attack me again? Maybe it’ll get Genji here to stop?”

“What? No.” Hanzo was blown away at the request, making (Name) roll his head back with a sigh.

“Jesse! Kick me!” He shouted, Jesse wasting no time to kick him over, the male rolling with a pained grunt.

Genji’s laughter hiccuped to a stop, watching (Name) hold his left arm to his side and cursing. “Motherfucker! You kicked my bad arm!”

“You never told me where to kick you!”

“It should be obvious to /NOT/ kick the severely injured part of my body!” (Name) ripped off his shoe and threw it at Jesse’s face.

“Stop!” Emma jumped in between the two siblings, “I have no idea what’s happening, but stop!” She shouted, “you!” She pointed at (Name), “stop being gay!”

“Wha- What does that have to do with anything!”

“I don’t know! I get scared when people yell!” Emma shouted.

“We’ll stop, then.” (Name) said.

“Sorry.” Jesse said after recovering from the Doc Marten to the face, setting the boot down next to (Name).

“It’s alright.” She said, before turning to Jesse, “so-- is the horse ok?” She asked.

“What? You mean Sir Horsey Lightning Jr? Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Good. That’s all I care about.” She let out a sigh of relief, before spotting the belt buckle Jesse donned. “Oh hey, I like the belt.”

“I TOLD YOU IT WAS COOL!” Jesse shouted. (Name) only rolled his eyes.

“What does it mean?” She asked curiously.

“Bad at Making Friends.” (Name) cut off Jesse before he could even say a word.

“Dude. C’mon.” Jesse said in a pathetic tone as (Name) had Genji help him up.

“Whoops?” He shrugged, before turning to Genji. “Thanks, sunshine.” (Name) winked before going to the kitchen.

“Ooh.” Both Emma and Jesse synchronized, the Shimada brothers turning to them.

“What?” Genji asked.

“Well, Genji--” Emma started, but Jesse muttered something to her, cutting her off. “Oh wait, never mind.”

“Wait, what?” Genji asked again as the two snickered, “oh come on!”

“McCree.” Hanzo warned, Jesse’s fox-like smile dropping.

“Oh come on, Hanz. Let us have some fun.”

“If it involves my brother, I rather not.”

“It’s nothing harmless.”

“I don’t care. Out with it.”

Jesse sighed, “all Emma was gonna say was that-”

“THAT HANZO IS BEING A DOUCHE TODAY!” Emma cut him off, Jesse holding her mouth closed.

“NO YOU WEREN’T!” Jesse screamed, Hanzo not knowing whether to be angry or confused, “she was actually gonna say: the only time (Name) uses nicknames like ‘sunshine’ and shit like that, is when he really likes someone. Like, he respects them and enjoys their company. That’s all.” Jesse crossed his arms with a serious look, “see? Harmless.”

Though, what Jesse didn’t know was Genji’s heart kicking up and revving up like a Hennessey Venom GT (which can reach speeds of 273 MPH). Though, the way Genji was thinking wasn’t right probably, he didn’t honestly care. To think that the reason behind the countless nicknames was because (Name) felt something for Genji was good enough to fuel the small crush he’s been slowly forming. So no, Jesse. This wasn’t as harmless as you thought.

“Oh.” Hanzo said with a nod, “I see. It really was nothing.”

It wasn’t nothing to Genji.

“Breakfast is being served now.” Emma said a second before the bell rang for the meal hall opening, surprising the men near her, “what?”

“You surprise me every goddamn time you open your mouth.” Jesse said awe.

Genji slowly just walked away from the scene, wanting to catch up to (Name) before he disappeared to talk to Fareeha and Angela. He weaved through the crowds, being occasionally bumped around like a pinball, slowly becoming annoyed. He wished people would just move to let him through, but he didn’t see that happening as he ended up tripping over someone’s outstretched foot, his face kissing the ground with a sting.

“Fucking dumbass.” The male laughed, high fiving his friend. Genji only stood up and put a hand to his face, feeling the blood starting to flow to the scratches.

“That’s what you get when you make friends with the headmasters’ son.” The other seethed, trying to size up to Genji to intimidate him-- though that never really worked.

“Oh come on-- not even gonna say anything?” One of the men pushed Genji back, the male staggering, but standing his ground.

“Fuck him up, Chad.”

“I think I fucking might, Tripp. Teach the freshmeat some manners and respect.” Chad cracked his knuckles.

“If anyone needs taught manners and respect, it’s you two.” A authoritative tone boomed behind them, revealing the Professor of Criminal Justice herself-- Ana Amari. Her face wore a pissed expression as her eyes basically cut into the two frat boys’.

“Professor Amari! You look not a day over twenty! How’re you?” Tripp tried to worm himself out of the situation.

“Get to the headmaster’s office now, before I rip a hole through your chest.” She threatened, the two males not hesitating to run from the woman. Ana sighed after the two bolted from the scene, putting a hand to her face.

“Are you alright, Professor?” Genji asked after a moment passed.

“Yes, are you?”

“Yeah. Sorry about all that.”

“Those two have been giving everyone trouble since the day they were born.” She shook her head, “you’re friends with (Name) and Jesse, right? Is that why they started to harass you?”

“Yeah-- how’d you know?”

“They hate (Name) and Jesse-- (Name) exclusively. Ever since he came out as gay, he’s been lumped into the harassment they usually point towards the headmasters. Real homophobes those two. Absolutely disgusting.” She sighed, “oh! Sorry! I’m rambling again. Head to breakfast.” Amari smiled sweetly, before turning on her heel to go heckle the fratboys again. Genji was surprised at the attitude the woman seemed to possess, mentally telling himself to avoid pissing her off and making his way to the cafeteria.

“Genji!” The male got excited, thinking that (Name) was calling for him, but saw Hana. Only a little bit disappointed, he walked over to the table and seated himself next to Lena. “what’s up?”

“Nothing. Hungry. You?”

“Currently laughing my ass off at you on the ground wheezing in this guy’s Snapchat story.” Hana showed one of the many versions of Jesse and (Name)’s duet; a small, curled up Genji wheezing a little ways from (Name). Genji felt an embarrassed blush wash over.

“Naw, you’re making Genji blush, love!” Lena cheered, “it isn’t bad-- it’s cute!”

“It’s terrible and I love it.” Jamison laughed, only worsening the embarrassment.

“Jamison! Leave him alone.” Lúcio smacked his arm with the back of his hand, making Jamison shut up with a grunt.

“We love you Genji~” Hana sang, Genji only burying himself in his orange hoodie, throwing up the hood, and pulling the strings to cover his face. Only his nose was seen as he crossed his arms. “Oh, don’t be like that, Genji!” Hana sighed.

“You broke him. Rest in peace Genji.” Lena pat Genji’s shoulder in comfort.

“Oh, I know how to fix this!” Lúcio grinned, before messing with something on his phone, “I’m calling backup.” A mischievous grin etched into his features.

“Who is it?” Jamison leaned over to see his screen, before he wore a foxish smile.

“I don’t trust any of you anymore.” Genji mumbled through the orange fabric.

“Why not? Thought you loved me, Casanova.” Genji practically choked at the new voice, “hah!”

“I think you made things worse.” Lena joked as Genji felt a hand on his head.

“Nah, I make everything better.” (Name) grinned, suddenly pulling the stretched-in hood open to see Genji’s face, “stop dying over here.” He grinned at the blush he wore, not knowing it was because of him and still believing it was from the senseless teasing he recently endured. Though, the smile dropped the instant he saw the cuts on his cheek, “woah, who done and fuckered you up?”

“I tripped.” He said, which was technically the truth.

“Hmm.” The sound (Name) made wasn’t really able to be described with one emotion as he turned Genji’s face with the turn of his chin, “you clean this bitch out yet?”

“No--”

“Why the fuck not? If it was outside on the asphalt, it should be your first concern. You know what shit lives on the ground? For all we know-- you could have Marburg in your cuts.” (Name) lectured, though no one knew what he was going on about.

“I was going to, but I was hungry.” (Name) sighed.

“Must I be your personal doctor?” Genji felt another wash of embarrassment come on, “come to my room after you’re done eating so I can clean that cute face of yours, alright?” Not even giving him time to respond, he walked away from the table.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude.” Hana slammed her hands down on the table.

“What?” Lena asked.

“(Name) literally, flat out, clear as day, wants him and Genji alone in his room.” Hana smirked. “They’re totally gonna fuck.” Genji coughing violently.

“HANA!” Genji shouted, the Korean cackling as Genji covered his face. “I really hate you.”

“Hey, you might want to get condoms from the nurse.” Jamison joined in, Genji’s face as red as a cherry.

“I am going to kill myself.”

“Naww, and miss your opportunity to be rawed by your idol and biggest crush? I don’t think that’s very smart, Gen.” Hana tsked.

“Hey, stop it guys.” Lúcio interjected, making Genji feel some relief, “(Name) will probably go slow and easy. Never skip the lube.” Genji has never felt so betrayed.

“You’re supposed to me on my side.” He begged, before getting up, “I hate you all so fucking much. Like, I am killing you all in your sleep tonight.”

“If you can move after (Name) destroys your ass.” Lena finally participated, Genji throwing an empty cup at her as he walked away with a beet-red face.

He could hear his friends call his name in between the laughs, ignoring their pleas. Genji felt so embarrassed and flustered from the entire experience. Because of their insistent teasings, he didn’t even want to go to (Name)’s dorm, feeling like it’d make things awkward. He went to the saferoom dorm, though, and grabbed his school bag. He checked his phone, seeing a message from (Name) from a few minutes ago.

**‘You alright? All i see is an orange blob called you surrounded by your laughing friends.’** _-(Name) 7:32AM_

Genji knew he was talking about what happened before he came over to the table. Genji’s embarrassment still burned him as he walked out of the dorm and went to class early. By the time he got to Art Appreciation, the bell rang. Sitting in his normal seat, he felt his phone buzz in his hand, ignoring it at first. Kids were filing into their seats as Genji’s phone buzzed again, pushing the phone away from him. When he watched Cataleya enter and sit in front of him impose of behind him, did he decide to check his phone to ignore her.

 ** _‘Yo, the fuck are ya?’_** _-(Name) 7:50AM_

 **‘The bell rang and i have to be in the main office for announcements in literally three minutes. Are you on your way?’** _-(Name) 7:55AM_

_**‘babe?’** -(Name) 7:57AM_

Genji now felt like a ‘shitlord’ for ignoring (Name) like this. He genuinely cared for him, and he completely blew him off for some teasing his friends did. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face, holding his phone tightly as he thought of a reply. He slowly typed out a decent response, but before he could hit send, a hand pushed the phone out of his hand.

“Genji? Are you ok?” Cataleya was now talking ** _and_** touching him, making him want to curl up in disgust. She looked at the name of who he was texting, “oh, is (Name) giving you trouble?” She now held the phone, but Genji snatched the phone out of her hand before she could even read their messages.

“Don’t you fucking read our conversation.” This was the first time Genji ever got nasty with Cataleya, surprising both him and the female. Though he didn’t dare let himself back down.

“I’m just being a concerned friend for you--”

“We’re never gonna be friends. Because of you, I got fucking tackled to a table and made (Name)’s life hell. I don’t associate with anyone who messes with my friend.” Genji seethed out, before grabbing his bag and getting up.

“Where are you going?” Cataleya grabbed his hoodie sleeve when he walked by.

“Away. From you.” He pulled himself from her grasp, leaving the room.


	5. Campus Tension

_Reader is the adopted son of Jack Morrison_

_Fandom - Overwatch_

_Overwatch © Blizzard_

 

* * *

 

(Name) was in the office, the bell for the first available class ringing. He was in an office chair, tapping a pen to a song he had stuck in his head while he listened to the rambling of a story the secretary was telling him with disinterest. He nodded and made sounds of agreement and an occasional comment, though he couldn’t be bothered with anything she was saying. He grabbed the matte-finished, seafoam green Yeti tumbler he had in front of him, taking a drink from the tea inside of it. Swiping his cell from beside the tumbler, he frowned at the lack of response from Genji. In a small fit of depression, (Name) accidentally launched the pen he was playing with across the room, him shrugging at it and playing a game on his phone. He looked up when Jack walked into the room, putting his elbow on his son’s head as he took a drink from his large thermos as Gabriel stumbled out of his office to give his husband a kiss on the the lips with an obnoxious and intended smack, (Name) cringing.

“Ew.” (Name) took another drink of his tea, setting it down on the desk. He wheeled over to the intercom where morning announcements are made, cradling his injured arm to his side. He was handed a list of what to read off for the school from the secretary, skimming over them quickly.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” The two said in unison, (Name) immediately making a cross out of his fingers.

“Begone, thots.” (Name) said, a serious expression crossing his face.

“If anyone’s a thot, it’s you.” Gabe said.

“Do you even know what a thot is?”

“It’s a whore, so you.” Gabe sipped some coffee as (Name) coughed, the male laughing cynically as Jack smacked the two quiet while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance.

The two army vets and (Name) stood and looked at the flag, though didn’t put their hands on their hearts. The three thought of the fallen soldiers, and the ones currently serving, sitting down when Jack finished reciting the pledge. (Name) wheeled closer to the intercom, getting his list ready as he cleared his throat.

“Good morning, Overwatch University. Today’s date is September 15th, I have a long list of shit to read off to nyall, so shut up so others can hear. Club signups are approaching-- they start this Wednesday at whatever club you’re wanting to join. If you need the locations for where they meet, they’re on the school website.” (Name) paused for a second, “the second round of football tryouts for both the male and female teams are this weekend, out on the field with Coach Rutledge. On both days of the weekend, starting at four, will be the tryouts. Saturday for the males, and Sunday for the females, so please come out and make your mark.” (Name) rubbed his eyebrow, “and lastly, for all the females out there who have crushes on my fathers and write stories of them fucking-- Gabriel’s dick length, in inches, is approximately--” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Oww, he fucking bit me!” You could hear ring out of the speakers of the school from Gabe.

“That is all.” (Name) said, everyone able to hear the devious smirk in his voice.

“I hate you.” Gabe said as (Name) shrugged, sitting at the small desk besides the intercom, his bag on a hook attached to the desk.

“Totally. That’s why I’m here with office duty.” He rolled his eyes.

Gabe only walked back to his office at the sound of his landline ringing. He pointed two fingers at his eyes, pointing them at (Name) mouthing an ‘I’m watching you’, before turning on his heel. Once he was for sure away from earshot, both Jack and (Name) started to laugh, the secretary holding in a laugh behind her hand. Jack ruffled his son’s head affectionately before disappearing into his own office, (Name) standing up to stand at the counter the office had and organized some papers they had there. Setting out some binders with papers in them, he watched as someone entered the office holding a wad of paper.

“Can I help you?” (Name) asked the student.

“These are going around school, in the lockers.” The student gave (Name) the paper, him unfolding it, “five of my friends found them this morning.”

Reading the note, it read ‘i can see your sins’ in purple, a skull drawn on the paper in the corner. (Name) pursed his lips at the note, “any idea who it could be?”

“No. None.” The student said, “it’s starting to freak me the fuck out though.”

(Name) craned his head back, “DAD!”

“WHICH DAD?!” Gabriel and Jack answered back.

“DAD DAD!” Jack emerged from his office, “someone’s leaving threats around school.” (Name) handed the note to his father.

“Who’s gotten these threats?” Jack was in full-authoritative mode at this point, so (Name) sat back down and checked his phone.

The only notifications he had was some from Twitter, a chat from Brett on Twitter, Instagram likes and comments, YouTube post notifications, and some game updates. (Name) sighed, no new messages from Genji yet. He had some from Jesse, but that was it. Rubbing his forehead, he typed a reply to his brother.

**‘ _dude. their dick sizes, really? Ur an evil, twisted little man.’_** _-Jesse 8:14AM_

_**‘Hah, yeah. I wasn’y actually gonna say their dick size. I don’t know that shit.’** -(Name) 8:17AM_

_**‘wasnt********’** -(Name) 8:17AM_

_**‘You see Genji at all? He was supposed to meet me before breakfast ended. He isn’t responding to any of my messages, either.’** -(Name) 8:18AM_

_**‘No, i havent.’** -Jesse 8:19AM_

_**‘Is everything ok?’** -Jesse 8:19AM_

_**‘Yeah. talk to ya in history. Deuces x’** -(Name) 8:20AM_

(Name) sighed, leaning back in his chair. He looked at his messages once again. He could feel the dastardly feeling he hadn’t felt in ages: anxiety. His mind raced about what could be wrong. Maybe he embarrassed Genji and was mad at him? Was he too forward at the table? Should he have just told Genji to walk down to the medical wing? Was a group of bullies attacking him and decided to leave his broken, bloody, bruised body in a ditch somewhere and he can barely move his fingers to grab his cell phone that was only a few inches from him to call for help, and his throat hurt too bad to shout, and when he could shout, no one would hear him since he was super far away from where any students of OW University hung out at, and he’s just waiting for (Name) to help him, but (Name) was too busy staring at a pen that was on the floor in the office panicking about the lack of text message to get up and look for Genji? (Name) smacked his face with both of his hands, Jack and the kid he was talking to looking at him in surprise, (Name) blowing them off. He forced himself to calm down, his heart physically hurting at this point from the anxiety.

A sudden pang of sickness attacked (Name), his head swirling as the urge to vomit slowly trickled up his throat, him excusing himself to walk to the bathroom. Kicking a stall open, he slammed the door behind him and emptied his stomach of his breakfast into the toilet, sweating. Falling to sit on his ass, his head thudded against the stall. He looked up at the lights in the ceiling, his vision spotty. Ripping some toilet paper from the dispenser, he wiped his mouth and dropped the dirty wad into the toilet, dabbing off the sweat from his forehead and using his heel to flush the toilet, pushing the door open and walking to the sink. He looked at his appearance-- his Catbus hoodie was stain and vomit-free luckily, though disheveled. His jeans were still in place, the small scar that trailed up from his belly button barely visible from his high waisted jeans. Now looking at his face, he noticed how pale and sickly he looked. The first thing that came to his head was how he looked like he’s been through several chemotherapy treatments. His eyes were tired, empty-looking, and dull. They normally shined a bright <e/c>, though they were reduced to a boring and dead gleam. His skin looked like paper: delicate and pale. (Name) rubbed his face, under the impression that his reflection was indeed not him. His lips, normally smiling, were flat and slowly pulling downwards to a frown. He splashed cold water all over his face, looking back at his appearance while water ran down his cheeks and jaw, shaking his head in disapproval as he dried his face with the sleeves of his crop top hoodie, walking out of the bathroom.

 

X X X X X

 

Genji was sitting on the edge of one of the fountains on campus, messing with his green hair. He was honestly surprised, since he never thought of himself to skip class. He could hear the silent murmur from a speaker the morning announcements, Genji not caring enough to try to listen to them as he sighed and lied back on the wall of the fountain, looking up at the sky. The sky was an evil gray, a clear warning of storms. He closed his eyes, tucking his arms under his head like a pillow. Genji thought back to when he got fired up by Cataleya, wondering what impression he made that labeled her as his ‘friend’, since all she’s been trying to do is get in his pants. He laughed and cracked a smile, shaking his head as he opened his eyes back up to see a large cloud slowly float across the sky. A gentle breeze passed and licked Genji’s face, hearing the wind whistle to him. He suddenly remembered that he never finished replying to (Name), so he sat up and pulled his phone out. He saw that the message he typed up earlier wasn’t there anymore, so he had to rack his brain to remember what he was going to send earlier. His phone was pulled out of his grasp for the second time that day, watching Tripp and Chad read the messages. Dread filled Genji’s entire body as he tried to snatch his phone back, but Tripp made sure he couldn’t grab the phone.

“Wow, you and that faggot, (Name), talk a lot, huh?” Tripp asked in an condescending tone, scrolling up to some random point in their messages. He cleared his throat, “‘hey Genji, I’m heading over to Gabe’s. They’re running a sale. Wanna join?’ You replied with: ‘what’s a gabes?’. (Name) wrote back in all caps, ‘you’re coming now, whenever you like it or not. I’m heading to your dorm right now, be prepared.’.”

“You two go on a date to Gabe’s? What the fuck?” Chad had disgust in his voice.

“No, we fucking didn’t. Jesse and Angela were there. Can you two meatheads hand back my phone now?” Genji seethed, knowing that if needed, he could use force.

“Wait, I’m not done.” Tripp said, “let’s see… Oh, he wants you at his dorm in this thread.” Tripp grinned as Genji started to vibrate in anger, “‘hey, cherry blossom’--”

“Woah, he actually called him that?” Chad pulled the phone out of Tripp’s hand, “(Name) really calls you cherry blossom? Holy fucking shit.”

“I was reading that.” Tripp spat as he robbed the phone back, “‘hey cherry blossom, head down here to my dorm. I have to show you something.’ You wrote ‘what is it?’, and he responded with a ‘you’ll see’ with a winky face.”

“Give me my fucking phone back and tell me what the fuck you two want already.” Genji growled.

“We just want to get under your skin.” Tripp grinned as he threw Genji’s phone into the fountain, Genji trying to catch it, having the phone in his hands for a mere second before it tumbled into the water. “Dude, nice fucking fumble.” Genji bent over the side and reached an arm out to his phone, feeling himself be kicked into the fountain.

“Duuuuuuuude. That’s fucked up.” Chad hollered as he had his own phone out, pointed to Genji.

“Let’s book it before someone shows up.” Tripp and Chad nodded to each other, running away from Genji.

Genji sat in the fountain, frozen from shock. Some of his green hair dye was leaking out into the water, making him sit up. He finally grabbed his iPhone, heart dropping when it refused to wake up with the press of the home button. He cursed and kept trying to turn it on, the device staying black. Genji balled a fist while he climbed out of the fountain, absolutely drenched. His orange hoodie was wet against his skin, making him pull it off. His shirt underneath it wasn’t any better from his sopping wet hoodie, but it was more bearable. His shoes and socks squelched from the water, still staring at his phone. Genji let out a loud ‘fuck!’, squeezing the phone in anger. He pocketed the broken phone in his pocket and grabbed the orange hoodie from the ground and threw it over his shoulder, walking to the dorms.

Students gave him weird looks, while he sent back glares. He wasn’t aware of the messages he was now missing from his friends, since his phone was broken from the water damage. Genji walked to the Ilios hall, finding the kitchen and grabbing a Ziploc bag and some discount white rice in the back of the cabinet, carrying them back to the new dorm he used. Slamming the door closed, he opened the box of rice and dumped it into the bag, dropping his phone into the rice and closing the bag, throwing it on his desk. He walked to the shower and stripped out of every wet article clothing on his body and took a hot shower, wanting to wash away the anger and stress he felt. Drying his hair with a towel, he stepped out of his bathroom in full nude, knowing that no one would come into the room to interrupt him-- not even (Name). He dressed in some dry clothes, disappointed that his favourite hoodie was soaked. Throwing the wet clothes in a basket, he brought them to the laundry room on the first floor, throwing his clothes in an empty dryer and setting it for 25 minutes, sitting on top of the dryer as it tumbled around his clothes.

Some students done with all their morning classes walked back into the dorm, loud and laughing. Genji only ignored them, wishing he was able to talk to at least one of his friends, not caring which one at this point. Though, as anyone would guess, the want to talk to (Name) was higher than the others. He tapped an impatient finger on the dryer, hearing it play a little tune after it finished drying his clothes. Hopping off the machine, he pulled out his still-hot, dry clothes. Throwing on the hoodie, he practically melted at the feeling of the warm fabric against his cold torso. He threw the rest of the clothes in the basket and walked back up to his dorm. He unlocked the door and set the basket on his bed, looking up at the sight of (Name) walking out of the bathroom with a towel on his neck, and nothing else.

First, Genji saw the muscles of his stomach and arms that are usually covered up. Then, his V-line and a scar on his stomach. Finally. His dick. In a rush and a blush, he ran out of the room and slammed the door close, (Name) wearing his own blush as he quickly got dressed in what he was wearing earlier that day. (Name) opened the door to Genji leaning against the wall with a sanguine face. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I'm so sorry, Genji. I should've texted you to save you from the horror known as my disgusting, nude body.”

‘You look really damn good, and that's what makes it so much worse.’ Genji thought, looking up at the uncharacteristically meek (Name).

“Hey, I wouldn't have gotten the text anyway. My phone's shot.”

“Oh, how? What happened?” He asked, walking back into the dorm, Genji closing the door behind the two.

“Two meatheads threw my phone in the fountain, and it didn't survive the swim.”

“Who were the meatheads? The Olson brothers?”

“Who?”

“Chad and Tripp.” (Name) crossed his arms, “biggest homophobes on campus. Make my dads’ lives fucking hellish.”

“Yeah. It was them.” He was surprised at how angry he got, and how fast it happened.

“I'll kill them. I've needed a reason to kick their heads in for a long ass time.” (Name) wore a grim expression.

“You don't have to. I don't want you to get in trouble by your dad again.” Genji said, (Name) flopping on the bed Genji normally sleeps on. “Also, don't you have classes all morning?”

“Uhm.” He had a guilty look cross his face, Genji crossing his arms like (Name) would to Genji every time he tried to hide something from him, “I got sick this morning. Threw up a few times. Pop sent me to rest for the morning to see how I feel in the afternoon.” (Name) told him.

“Are you alright?” Genji stood in front of (Name) and tilted his chin up with his index finger, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, “what have you eaten today?”

“I normally can’t eat in the morning--”

“That isn’t what I asked.” (Name) started to heat up in embarrassment, really hoping that Genji wouldn’t feel it.

“All I had was toast this morning.” He finally said, “along with my normal green tea.”

“So it wasn’t from what you ate. How much sleep did you get?” Genji could see the small glimmer of fear in his eyes at the question. “(Name)...” His voice was warning.

“I only slept three hours.” He spat, “couldn’t sleep last night, and yeah, you don’t have to yell at me over it. I already got that earful from both my dads.”

“I wasn’t going to yell.” (Name) looked up at Genji with untrusting eyes, “I’m being serious. I couldn’t yell at you over anything. If you killed someone, I don’t think I could even be mad at you.” Genji said, “oh, your face is pretty hot.”

“Thanks, babe.” (Name) winked, making Genji shake his head with a smile.

“No. You have fever.”

“It took you that long to tell me that?” (Name) sighed.

“We were having a conversation! Don’t even.” Genji sassed; (Name) laughed and pulled his face away.

“I already have.” (Name) cackled out a small laugh. “You should have classes all day. Why the fuck are you here? You shouldn't even have been near the Olson brothers.” (Name) finally let out the thought he was hanging on.

“Oh. Yeah.” (Name) sat back and crossed his arms, eyes stern. “I ended up skipping class.”

“Why?” Genji’s stomach bubbled with the anger he still felt from the Olson brothers.

“Why the fuck do you care? You’re always in my fucking space!” He spat, not meaning to snap. Seeing the surprised look cross (Name)’s face instantly set the fear in his stomach.

“Damn. I was just fucking concerned for you.” (Name) snarled back at him. He got up, “I guess I’ll fucking go and rot in my dorm. Don’t let me be too much in your ‘space’.” (Name) slammed the dorm behind him, Genji’s heart felt like it was tied to 3 tons of weight, the sound of the door slamming ringing in his ears.

 

X X X X X

 

It was about lunch time; four hours later from the fight him and (Name) had. The green haired male hadn’t heard anything from (Name) in those four hours, hadn’t even seen him when he normally would walking to classes. He felt like absolute garbage, for treating him how he did. He felt even more shittier, since he took out his anger on the sick (Name). Jesse approached him like he didn’t know what happened earlier that morning between the two, and it made him feel like he did Jesse dirty. Genji walked to the cafeteria, immediately being pulled to the side by an angry Hanzo.

“Why haven’t you responded to any of my messages?!” Hanzo growled out, Genji looking everywhere but Hanzo, “what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! My phone broke.”

“How did that happen?” Hanzo asked in accusing tone.

“Someone shoved me into the fountain--”

“Who the fuck did that? I’ll make sure that they’ll never bother you again.” Hanzo said pointedly.

“You don’t know them. All I know is that they fuck with (Name)--”

“Stay away from him. I will not keep reminding you-- he is trouble. He will ruin your life. I do not want you to fall victim to his terrible life and ways. There is nothing good that could come from him. He is too rambunctious and I will /not/ let you become him.”

“What’d you say about my brother?” Jesse was suddenly by Hanzo’s side, looming over him, “after he’s helped you find your brother and fix your living arrangements from the asshole you were set to live with, you call him shit? After he’s protected Genji from being fucked up from some asshole, and has literally broken rules to keep the both of you comfortable? You decide to talk shit behind his back? What kind of fucking backwards-ass-bullshit is this garbage?”

“I never told him to do any of those things. He did them at his own accord. (Name) should've kept to himself and stayed out of our business.” Hanzo said with the cross of his arms, Jesse vibrating with anger as he balled a tight fist.

“Stop being a fucking asshole and listen to your own damn advice! Stay out of your brother’s business!”

“You have no right to tell me what to do!”

“THE SAME TO GENJI!” Jesse shouted, “YOU’RE TREATING HIM AS IF HE’S A ELEMENTARY STUDENT AND NOT AN ADULT IN COLLEGE!”

Emma, who was currently behind the food counter, stealing the metal tin full of chicken nuggets, ignored the yelling of the two at first. She listened to them as she pulled out the chicken nuggets bin, dumping them into a large tupperware container. Slamming the lid back on, she stuffed the tupperware in her Deadpool themed bag, hearing the yelling intensify. There were some students already surrounding the two shouting at one another, chanting at them to fight. Emma stuffed a few nuggets in her mouth and chewed them quickly, before swallowing and throwing her bag on.

“FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIG-- Oh shit, those are my friends. Fuck.” Emma had to stop her chanting and push her way through the crowd to see Jesse reel back a punch, kissing Hanzo’s jawline with his knuckles. Emma shouted a loud ‘hey!’ as she shoved someone over, Hanzo punching Jesse back. She ran in between the two after one of them created enough safe distance away from one another, “y'all need to cut the shit!”

“He’s talking shit about (Name)!” Jesse shouted.

“Alright. I have no idea what’s going on, but you two are coming with me so you two can tell me.”

“I’m not going with you.” Hanzo said in defiance.

“As much as I like you, Emma, I rather go check on (Name).” Emma put her hands on her hips, before grabbing both of their ears tightly. The two of them started to struggle and complained about the pain.

“Show’s over, folks! Make like a leaf AND BLOW AWAY!” Emma shouted, the crowd of people sighing and groaning in disappointment, walking away from the scene. “Weird green kid that (Name) likes, you follow too! Or do I have to kick you in the balls to make you listen?”

“I’m right behind you.” Genji said with not a second wasted as he trailed behind her.

“Emma?” A kind voice floated around the tense air, revealing the blond Swiss walking beside Genji. “Is everything alright?”

“These dumb idiots decided to fistfight in the middle of the cafeteria.” Angela sighed, Jesse looking away from the look he just received from Angela.

“Over what?”

“Over (Name).”

“Oh dear. Does Hanzo have feelings for (Name)?” Angela asked, Hanzo making a sound of disgust.

“I rather have him rot away in a hole 70 feet in the ground.” Hanzo made a sound of pain when Emma pulled on his ear, “woman, you will rip off my ear!”

“Stop being an asshole!” Emma shouted. “I will punch you in the mouth if it means for you to shut up!”

“I doubt you would. You’re all talk.” He scoffed.

“Emma. Don’t.” Jesse, Genji, and Angela warned. Emma only let go of Jesse and Hanzo.

“Thank you--” Hanzo was rubbing his ear, when he was suddenly punched by Emma now, “you… you punched me?”

“You bet your pompous ass I did. Now let’s go, so you two stale slices of white bread can explain to me what is going on between you two.”

Emma led them to a bench dedicated to the founder of Overwatch University, Jeff Kaplan. The two started to retell everything they went on, starting from first impressions. Emma and Angela nodded to their words, suddenly being roped into the hotbed of drama somehow. Genji would cut them off when something was said incorrectly (by Hanzo, of course), there being a small scrap between them, causing for Emma to lay down the law sometimes. A headache started to form between the two scholars trying to diffuse the situation. When Genji started to tell what happened to him, and how (Name) reacted, Hanzo fought the look of appreciation that tried to inch his way on his face. Genji was at first going to leave out the part on the fight they had, but Angela and Emma convinced him otherwise. Jesse was now glaring daggers at Genji, though they were quickly turned away at the clear indication of guilt on Genji’s face, making his lips stay shut.

“I see what’s going on here.” Emma tapped a finger to her chin, suddenly eating a chicken nugget she pulled out of a ziploc bag stashed away in the kangaroo pouch of her hoodie filled with some vegan ‘chicken’ nuggets she stole from (Name) earlier.

“What?” Genji asked.

“Alright. So, you came here from Japan with Hanzo. You two stayed together for a while, sometimes talking to friends you made your school year.” She paced around, “NOW, you have (Name). You two spend a garbage amount of time together-- every minute you’re texting him, and every other hour, you two are hanging out. Hanzo, here, is jealous.”

“I am not!” Hanzo argued.

“You are.” Emma seethed, “you actually like (Name)’s company. I saw how you reacted when he gave you a tin of real matcha powder. Your face lit up at the motion and you bowed to him and shook his hand, and it was real fucking awkward to watch, but I did it anyway. I remember, also, when you told Jesse to show him a video of the party fight, you were so surprised to see how quickly (Name) was to pull that dickwrench off of your brother. You looked up to Jesse and told him where (Name) was currently to personally thank him. Where, in that entire situation, says ‘I want you to rot in a hole’?” Hanzo was thinking of a reply, “BECAUSE THERE IS NO PLACE, BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANT HIM TO ROT, BECAUSE YOU APPRECIATE HIS GAY ASS AND HIS EFFORTS TO MAKE YOUR BROTHER’S LIFE EASIER!” Emma shouted.

“Fine! I’ll admit it. Yes, I actually don’t want him to rot in hell. Yes, I do appreciate all he’s done for Genji and I.” He started to grit his teeth, “I might be jealous of him.”

“Ah, ah, aah!” She wagged her finger.

Hanzo sighed and his eyes drooped, mumbling something. Emma cupped a hand to her ear, a sign that he was too quiet, “I am… jealous. Of (Name). That is I.” He said awkwardly.

“Really?” Genji didn’t know that Hanzo was capable of jealousy.

“All you do is talk about him. Anyone with half a brain would feel the same.” Hanzo complained.

“I’m sorry, I never knew.” Genji felt bad, “I’m really sorry.”

“No, it was childish of me. Lashing out on a good friend because of my petty feelings.”

“You have every reason to act how you did. I wish I knew ahead of time, so I could stay quiet and listen to you better.”

“No. I know as a child you were picky with who you made friends with.”

“We’re getting nowhere with this.” Genji sighed, “can’t we just hug this out?” Hanzo was reluctant at first, but he got up and hugged his younger brother. “You’re still a bitch.”

“I’ll snap your neck.”

“And people say me and (Name) are weird…” Jesse shook his head, “so, are y’all good?”

“We’re good.” Genji answered, the two Shimada’s pulling out of the hug.

“You probably want to apologize to (Name) now, huh?” Genji nodded, “well, you can’t do that now. There’s a reason to it-- study session.”

“What do you mean?”

“(Name) studies with Satya, Amélie, Fareeha, and Angela. Though, as you can tell, Angela is with us.”

“That’s because I was heading that way, until I heard the fight and decided to intervene.” Angela said.

“Interrupting his studying is basically a confirmed deathwish. He will actually stab you. He stabbed me once.”

“What the fuck?” Genji asked in surprise, “when is he free, then?”

“Why not text him?” Angela suggested.

“Can’t. Phone broke.”

“That sucks.” Jesse thought for a second, “well, probably in a few hours he’ll be free. I’m not entirely sure.” Jesse shrugged, “I can’t keep up with him-- he’s all over the place.”

“I can ask him, and tell you later, if you want.” Angela offered.

“If you would, please.” Genji asked, “I have class all afternoon, then I’m heading to Lúcio’s dorm afterward to play some games. Gibraltar Hall, 302.”

“Alright. I’ll stop down there to tell you when he’s free, then.” Angela smiled.

“Thank you.”

“If you’re getting lunch, you should go get it now.” Genji nodded to Jesse, excusing himself to go eat lunch.

 

X X X X X

 

“God, I want to die.” (Name) cursed, “I wish I was ambidextrous.” He said as he struggled to write something down with his injured left hand.

“Don’t fall out of windows, then.” Satya smiled as the male flipped her off.

“It’s not like I wanted to fall.” (Name) mumbled.

“I’m surprised how much you’ve been through already.” Fareeha said, the others looking at her in confusion, “well, he’s already pranked his dads' about six times each already. That’s in the first two weeks of school, may I remind you. You also got into a fight at Brett’s party, which never happens to you.”

“I had a good reason.”

“Duly noted,” she glared, “you fell out of a window and really badly fucked up your arm as well.”

“Oh really? How could you tell?” He pointed at the gauze wrap on his elbow.

“He also fell down a flight of stairs.” Amélie mentioned.

“I was running away from Pop.” He remembered when Gabe shouted at him, calling him a dumbass as he tumbled down a flight of 35 stairs.

“You normally don’t injure yourself in such short spans of time.” Angela voiced.

“Also, you’re super shitty sleep schedule.” (Name) groaned at the mention of it, “how many hours have you gotten this week? A total of nine?”

“I think.” (Name) rubbed a dark depression under his eye, “I’m not sure why my sleep’s been off.”

“Maybe you’re overthinking something at night, without knowing it.” Satya suggested.

“I have no idea. Whatever it is, it better fucking stop before my grades start to slip.” He shook his head at the thought.

“Is there anything new in you life, that might be influencing it?” Angela asked as (Name) went quiet to think.

“No… not really. Same schedule, no change in diet, nightlife is still the same.”

“Maybe it’s not something relating to your lifestyle. What about people? Anyone new in your life that stands out?”

“Not really--” He cut himself off, an image flashing in front of him. His friends called out his name and asked if he was alright, “well. Genji, I guess. I’m close with some freshmen, but he stands out a lot more to me than the others.” (Name) shrugged.

“Well. Maybe you’re subconsciously showing off to him to impress him.” (Name) scoffed at that idea.

“I don’t need to show off to impress him-- he’s already impressed with me normally.” He boasted.

“Maybe it’s because you’re falling in love with him.” Amélie brought up. That made the Morrison laugh.

“Fucking as if! I can’t see myself having a crush on Genji, to be honest. If I did, I wouldn’t act like this, and just tell the guy already. I don’t like keeping feelings like that in.” (Name) said.

“I didn’t say a ‘crush’. I said ‘falling in love’.” She narrowed her golden eyes at the male.

“I don’t ‘fall in love’, Amél.” He shook his head, “not possible.”

“Keep telling yourself that…” The three females said in unison, (Name) huffing and playing it off, making himself believe it was all just a bunch of bullshit.


	6. Buckets-- With a Side of Scheming

Genji was now in Lúcio’s dorm. He was sitting on the floor in a purple bean bag chair, listening to the music that Lúcio produced recently for his YouTube channel. He was quite popular, since all he did was make hour long tracks for background noise and studying. Genji sank into his seat a bit more, trying to get comfortable, but he couldn’t because he kept thinking about what happened earlier today with him and (Name). He looked up at the ceiling, wishing that he could stop worrying and relax so he could think of a proper apology for his unneeded and dramatic outburst. He really wished his cellphone worked, so he could at least mess around on it, or talk to someone else while (Name) was in his tutoring session. Genji sighed, putting his chin on the heel of his hand, looking chewing on some gum that was Girl Scout Thin Mints flavoured. Lúcio wasn’t blind, knowing that the other was having a minor depression fit from the lack of contact from (Name). It was clear as day from anyone that was close to the green haired sparrow. Lúcio hated seeing his dear friend like this, and he tried to think up of something to do, turning to his phone and typing a rather lengthy reply to Hana on how to cheer up the male.

“Hey, Lú.” Genji spoke up, “question.”

“Yeah, what is it?” The dreadlocks he had bounced when he turned his head.

“OK, so, theoretically, how do I apologise to someone I really care about--”

“Who is it?”

“Excuse me?”

“I should at least know who the person is, so I could consider their personality in my answer.”

“It’s only a theoretical.”

“Who is it?!”

“Their name is Tina.”

“OK, continue.”

“OK, so, theoretically, I have Tina, who I care a lot about. I recently blew up on them, and I need to apologise. I don’t know how to, though.”

“How’d you blow up on them? Theoretically.”

“Well. Let’s say Tina was concerned for me and was trying to help me, but I accidentally told them to bug off, and I think I really hurt him.”

“I thought Tina was a ‘they’?” Lúcio questioned, seeing through the lies from the other.

“What? Did I say he?”

“Actually, yes, you did.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” He tried to play off.

“Dude, I know you’re talking about (Name). You don’t need to hide it. I bet he knows that you’re bent out of shape about all of this, so just be yourself and apologise how you would to anyone else.”

“Yeah, I get that, but this isn’t ‘anyone else’.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know! I feel like he’s worth more than ‘anyone else’.” Genji muttered, nervous energy radiating from him.

“You have found yourself in one, strange situation, huh?” Genji nodded erratically, Lúcio sighing.

 

X X X X X

 

(Name) was wrapping up his study session with his girlfriends, who got a pretty decent amount of work done. They haven’t even gone off subject to talk about memes or anything, which was rare for them. They’re teenagers, though, so it's pretty much expected. The session lasted a lot longer than normal, so they were a bit worn out, some more than others.

They noticed, however, that their favourite gay friend hadn’t mentioned a certain man the entire time, rising suspicion. Amèlie decided that it needed to be questioned, but waited for the right time. She informed Satya, Fareeha, and Angela about what she noticed in a whisper, who nodded and told the other, all three of them agreeing on the odd behaviour. They all looked at their male friend as he periodically checked his cell for any messages while he cleaned up their mess. It was obvious that he was trying to distract himself from something— it was clear as day. The girls stopped d their friend from darting out of the room to talk to his dads.

“(Name)!” Angela called out, (Name) already having one foot out the door.

“Yeah? What’s up, Angel-Cake?” He asked.

“Are you alright? You’ve been a bit spacey today, like you’re stuck thinking about one thought.”

“What’s eating you?” Fareeha asked.

“Nothing. Just a bit lost today, I guess.” (Name) answered.

“You sure that’z it?” Amèlie asked, “you can tell uz anyzhing.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I gotta be. Now, if you’ll excuse me, gotta go beat up my dads.” The male left the room, leaving the girls to deflate in defeat.

“I forgot I had to tell him something important!” Angela said, panicked.

“Hurry, run! He’s a fast walker.” Angela nodded to Satya, and ran out of the room.

She looked around for the <h/c> male, wondering how fast could he possibly be. It’s not like he runs track or anything-- Angela remembered during that moment that he indeed use to run track on his middle school and high school track team, making her inwardly groan and pick up her pace. She was never good at walking fast, but she often jogged through the campus to get to her classes on time, so there’s that. The blonde saw the familiar face of Emma outside roaming around on the campus, long time friend of (Name). Calling her name, she was unheard at first. She didn’t get the chicken nugget abomination’s attention until she was in front of her, bent over and panting.

“What’s up? Were you running just now?” Emma asked.

“Yes, do you know where (Name) went?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s on his way to the offices to antagonize his dad. He told me he was planning this big prank on Morrison.”

“Really? Scheiße(shit).” She cursed.

She thanked her as she jogged to the main building where the office was, sprinting up the stairs. Some of the younger kids were watching her run her mini-marathon in confusion, while the ones her age or above understood to not get in her way. Angela started to panic, hoping to reach him before he was attacked by his parents for pranking them yet again. Luckily, she caught a glimpse of the white crop hoodie wearing male talking to Akande in front of the steps near the office building. She called out his name, who looked at the female in question. Akande gripped his friend’s shoulder and walked away as Angela approached. The female smiled at the criminology major, as the other simply grinned and met with her halfway. He noticed the female was out of breath, and handed her the water that he had in his bag. She thanked him as she took slow drinks, clearing her throat.  

“You alright, Angela? Something on your mind?”

“Genji wants to talk to you. He was wondering if you could meet him in the Gibraltar Hall.” The mention of Genji’s name made (Name) look a little sour.

“Do I have to, honestly? If he really wants to speak to me, he can find me himself, and not put you up to do it. Sorry for wasting your time, doll, but until he grows a pair and meets me first, want nothin’ to do with him.” He said simply, “gotta go talk to Pop ‘bout my fight with Dingodongo. Text me if you need anything.” He waves and left Angela clutching he bottle of water handed to her by the Morrison.

(Name) did actually want to talk to Genji, but he didn’t like the thought of him hiding behind his friend. He missed the guy a fuckton, but he had to focus on what happened with Dingo and his fistfight. He was lucky that it was his first physical offense, plus it was self defense, so the cards were playing in his favour. Not to mention the scholarships, the grades, and the fact he was the son of the headmaster, he would most likely not be kicked out of college. He still had to be careful, though, and preferred to never repeat an incident like this ever again.

 

X X X X X

 

It was another stormy night. Rain was beating down on the roofs of the buildings scattered all around campus, the lanterns shining bright in the dark night. Genji was still messing with his drowned phone, pulling it out of the rice after sitting in the grains for over five hours. He attempted to turn it on, nearly orgasming in sheer bliss when the Apple logo lit up, and he quickly jammed his password in. He could see missed texts from all his friends all come up at one point. He went through the apps on his phone, not seeing any prominent damage. Rotation lock still worked, the sound was good, and there were no cracks on any of the glass surfaces of the phone. Praying to Steve Jobs, he read through all his old notifications, his heart dropping at the messages from (Name), instant regret clouding his heart.

_**‘Hey, you’re ok right? I didn’t embarass you in front of the shrimpies, did I?’** \- (Name) 8:05AM_

_**‘I feel like an asshole. Get back to me soon.’** \- (Name) 8:13AM_

_**‘You’re freakingm e out now. You weren’t even in class. I know you have AA first period, and when i had to deliver something to th e art room, hou werent there. I dont know what happened, but i really need a sign that youre alright i might be overreacting but i dont ducking care honeslty becuase its still the beginning of the schiol year and the huinters are out harrassing teh freshmen inckudng the olson brothers and theyre the fcking worse’** \- (Name) 8:29AM_

_‘ **Just be ok.’** \- (Name) 8:42AM_

The last message hit him the worse. Not only did he yell at his friend, who was sick and concerned for his well-being, he’s been actively worried for him the entire morning. His paragraph of terrible mistakes was doused with heavy doses of panic and anxiety. Genji had enough of the distance, and for the fuckup he did. He remembered what him and Lúcio talked about before, about him apologising to (Name) before the distance gets farther apart.

_**‘I’m so sorry about before. I didn’t mean to yell at you, especially when you were obviously not at the best state. I was wondering if we could meet up at the Doctor Winston Memoriam Bench to talk? I’ll head there now, and you can come whenever, but I’ll be leaving before midnight to go back into my dorm.’** \- Genji 8:23PM_

Genji didn’t even get the READ notification, not boding well for the green haired man. Staying true to his word, however, he walked himself out of his room and to the outdoors with his phone in pocket, earbuds in his ears, and his hood protecting his hair. He walked out in the murky dusk, walking quickly across campus to the more scenic part of the large campus, where the bench was. The metal frame was a matte black, with a white paint job on the wood. It was recently repainted, the gold accented plaque that was erected with the story of Harold Winston on the metal plaque.

He was nervous, thinking up of a million things to say to the other while he waited. Genji was one of the few out on campus grounds during the storm, people running with bags or umbrellas over their heads to protect themselves from the relentless rain. He squeezed his hands together, pulling his knees up and holding them to his chest. He didn’t want to pull out his phone, wanting to avoid any more water damage. He really lucked out with the rice bath, glad that his phone was back to a working condition. The sparrow looked at the clock tower across the campus, surprised to see that an hour had passed already. He was stunned, to say the least, and hoped that the other was up to talk to him, especially after what happened. Genji closed his eyes, and pressed his eyes into his knees, sighing heavily as he forced himself to relax.

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed, but he was confused when he could no longer feel rain beating on his head, and the tiny creak of the bench. Lifting his head up, he looked to the side to see (Name) with the Catbus crop hoodie he wore slightly drenched, legs crossed over the knee, holding an umbrella that had a sumi-e koi fish design on it. The other was looking off into the distance, as if he wasn’t aware that Genji was sitting next to him. (Name) must’ve noticed that the other was looking at them, because he turned his head slightly to glare at the man next to him. A chill ran up and down his spine, as a crack of thunder rang out, and the lightning illuminated (Name)’s face perfectly.

“Hey there.” Genji finally managed to stutter out.

“Hey.” (Name) sniffed, rubbing the nape of his neck, “saw you got your phone fixed.”

“Yeah, I did! I left it in rice for a while, and it turned on.” (Name) nodded. “I’m sorry, by the way. I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that. I was frazzled from what those meatheads did to me, and then Hanzo was yelling, and McCree got involved, and there was a fight, and then I saw you nude, and I didn’t mean to yell at you, oh god I feel like shit—“

“I get it.” (Name) cut him off, “the Olson Brothers are fucking terrible people that like to antagonize freshmen, they’re considered ‘Omega-Hunters’-- like the alpha-omega-delta hierarchy shit and not that gay fanfiction shit. They’re terrible and I wish they would burn. I have no idea how the hell they haven’t been expelled yet, I swear to god. Probably because their dad has a stupid shitload of power being the damn senator of this shit state. I should’ve warned you…” the last part of the sentence was hushed.

“Don’t blame yourself, you’re doing your best. You’re stressed out, and me blowing up on you wasn’t the best thing to do.” (Name) adjusted in his seat, which caused the rain that beaded down the end of his umbrella, which was slowly soaking him. Genji scooted closer to (Name), who adjusted his grip on the umbrella so Genji was covered, and now so was (Name) himself. The two were an inch apart on the bench, and anyone that would’ve seen he two at that moment in time, they would’ve thought that they were having a romantic chat in the rain.

“Can we just agree it was poor judgement on both of our ends and stop arguing?”

“Sounds ideally.” (Name) said as he sighed heavily, “You doing ok though? The Olson Brothers are relentless. I’ll stay away from you for a bit, until they stop hunting you guys.” Genji didn’t want that in the slightest.

“No!” He said quickly, before stuttering out the rest of his sentence when (Name) looked at him strangely, “I mean… I don’t want those dickbags get in the way of our friendship.”

“Yeah, I get it. I don’t want you to be tormented because of me, though.”

“I won’t. Next time they try something, I’ll make sure they regret it.”

“Woah there, spitfire. Be careful, they’re on the weightlifting team and football. They’re my year, and they’re pretty fucking dumb at everything besides weights and football. No common sense, decently book smart, great at sports. Big assholes. They streetbox, so you gotta watch out for that too.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Genji loved it when (Name) got aggressively protective of him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Not in this weather.” He admitted, sniffling. “Can we head back to the dorms? It’s cold as balls out.”

“Yeah. You can’t get more sick.” Genji mentioned as he fought the urge to learn into (Name), the two standing up and walking back to the Ilios Hall.

They walked side-by-side, (Name) holding the umbrella more over Genji’s head than his own. His hair was a little wet, but (Name) was practically taking a shower in this rain. He pulled up his hood, but that didn’t startle any reaction from (Name) as he held the umbrella steady over Genji’s head. Genji tried to drift away as a sign that he didn’t need the umbrella. Though, (Name) extended his arm out to cover him, thus making the man more wet. Genji tried once again.

“C’mere you motherfucking carrot-cake,” (Name) pulled Genji to his hip by his shoulder, “stop moving away.”

“Sorry.” Genji didn’t have really anything else to say because his entire body heated up at the warmth of the other, completely forgetting about the fact that he was completely drenched head-to-toe.

(Name) didn’t move his hand from his shoulder, and the green-haired male prayed that he never did. He found comfort quickly in the warmth of (Name), wishing he could melt into him. He’d be (Name)’s own little puddle of gay goo. His cheeks heated up at the tiny thought of him ‘belonging’ to (Name), thinking about what’d it be like to be in a relationship with him if he was this protective towards him friend-wise. As many different scenarios played through his head of (Name) treating Genji like he was a king, they slowly made their way back to Ilios.

 

X X X X X

 

“So, one day I’m out and about, when all of a sudden I cross paths with Reinhardt in a bikini—“ the story was cut off by the laughter of the freshmen (Name) was entertaining. They were laughing so hard that they were wheezing and flapping around like seals. It was a marvelous sight indeed. Lena’s laughter is bubbling out practically, Hana is fanning herself with her hands, Zarya can’t breathe, all while (Name) sat smugly watching his work unfold for the three.

“W-w-w-w-why?!” Lena choked out, grabbing her stomach.

“Fuckin’ I dunno.” (Name) shrugged.

“Please. Please tell me you have photographic proof. I need this.” Hana asked.

“Oh. Of fucking course,” (Name) dug in his photogallery, “it might be on my other phone-- fuuuuuck.” He said while he was balls-deep in 3000 photos.

“There’s my favourite son!” A voice chimed, and everyone looked up to see Headmaster Reyes (minus the actual son of Gabe), “I need a favour.”

“What?” (Name) asked, bending his neck to look at his father upside-down, “‘nother prank?”

“Yep,” Gabe had a wild look in his eyes, “Jack ate my fucking Twizzlers.”

“A catastrophe,” (Name) went back to his photo-scrolling, “not interested, sorry Pops.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“You have my attention.” He put his phone down to face Gabe, “(Name)’s Pranking Service is open for business. A $50 payment is needed upfront before services may be started,” (Name) twirled his wrist and held out his open palm in a dainty manner. Listening to Gabe grumble and fish out his wallet was satisfying.

“I don’t have cash.”

“That’s fine. I have this,” (Name) held his phone out with a Square card reader in the headphone jack. Gabe looked at his kid incredulously, before swiping his bank card into his son’s phone.

“You are fucking unbelievable. You’re killing me. You’re killing your own father, (Name),”

“What do you want me to do? You know Jack’s been on the watch for me ever since this fucking war has started,” (Name) looked at him with a serious expression.

“You started it!” (Name) retaliated by a sound that can only be described as a verbal-keyboard smash.

“Fuck you!” He said, “you’re the one that had to embarrass Dad so bad last year that he needed vengeance!”

“Let’s talk business somewhere else,” (Name) was forced out of his seat and dragged away.

Not a few minutes after the kidnapping did Genji arrive. He was toting around one Jesse McCree with a bucket stuck on his head and Angela. He tried to pull it off several times, even banging his head on the table to try to dislodge it. To no avail was the bucket removed. The females looked at Jesse, then back at Genji, holding either surprise or laughter behind their hands. Angela forced McCree to sit down before he hurt himself any worse than he has already.

“What the hell happened to him?” Hana asked to break up the silence.

“He tripped a prank from (Name). Now the bucket is stuck. Do you know where he is?”

“Headmaster Reyes just collected him up for a prank against Headmaster Morrison.” McCree groaned into his bucket.

“WE’LL NEVER FIND HIM!” Jesse shouted. It echoed inside the bucket.

“How did this even happen?” Hana asked.

Genji remembers very clearly watching Jesse telling Genji to ‘watch this’, proceeded to jump onto the furniture in his dorm, slipped, fell onto his face, knocked the bucket of water he put on the door to prank (Name), had the bucket land on his head while he was drenched with the water, tried to get up and tripped over his own two feet and lodged the bucket further onto his head.

“It’s, uh, a long story,” Genji ended up saying because the minute the Korean asked, the bucket on Jesse’s head was now facing him like he was glaring at the green-haired male.

“That’s terrible.” Lena said in a concerned tone.

“Yeah. Which is why we need his brother to help us.”

“Why not let me try?” Zarya asked, walking over to McCree and holding the bucket by its rim.

“I mean, you can try.” McCree echoed. Zarya tugged once, feeling no budging, so she pulled harder and harder, “OK THAT’S PAINFUL YOU CAN STOP!” Jesse shrilled.

“Yeah, I think we need (Name)...” Genji sighed as Jesse gently bapped his bucket on his shoulder, Genji patting it like it was his head, “don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“What about Brett? He’s a buff bitch?” Hana asked.

“Brett’s at home. He commutes.”

“Lame.” Lena said, “well, all we know is that Gabe came over and wanted to prank Jack because he stole his… Twizzlers?”

“Sounds like Jack. Let’s try to find him, I need him.” McCree said.

“Why not call him?” Lena asked.

“He didn’t pick up our calls.” Angela said, showing them the call log between her and a contact named ‘Macaron’.

“Macaron?”

“He calls me Angelcake, so I call him ‘Macaroon’ because he loves macaroons.”

“It’s true. I’ve seen him eat thirty of those lil whoopie-pie french thingy macarons in five minutes. It was terrifying.” Jesse echoed inside his bucket.

“You two are the weirdest fucking brothers.” Zarya said.

“I’ll fight you.” Jesse said, Genji feeling the same thing.

“Alright— what do we do?”

“Try calling him again.”

Jesse handed Genji his phone, who called the man again. It rang three times before he heard the voice of Jack.

“Everything OK Jesse? You’ve called (Name) seven times already.”

“O-oh. Headmaster Morrison. It’s Shimada Genji.” The pause of silence terrified him.

“Genji. You’re the boy hanging out with my son all the time, aren’t you?”

“Yessir.”

Another pregnant pause. “Do you wish to talk to him?”

“Yessir.” There was shuffling on the line, hearing Morrison call for him.

“Ey, what’s up?” Genji was so relieved to hear his voice.

“(Name); thank god! We’ve been trying to reach you for forever.”

“Oh shit, sorry carrotcake. I was busy. Is everything alright?”

“No. Actually. Jesse tried to prank you but his prank backfired and he got a bucket on his head.” Genji hated how the Morrison’s pause of silence instantly gave him anxiety.

“Tell him to bring the Cutter.” Jesse said.

“Jesse said to bring the--”

“I heard. Where are you guys?”

“We’re at Cafe Libros.” (Name) hummed.

“Be there soon.” The line cut.

“Hey, (Name)’s coming.”

“That’s great!” Angela cheered, Jesse doing a little dance with his boots.

“Fucking finally.” He sighed. When he ‘looked’ at Genji, Hana had drawn a face on the bucket where his face was. It was fucking hilarious. Genji couldn’t help but laugh.

“Holy fucking shit--” He wheezed before throwing himself into a small coughing fit, laughing erratically.

“You already used your laughing privileges! Why are you laughing now!?” Jesse demanded.

Genji was too busy remembering how to breathe while Lena took some photos of poor Jesse and his misfortune. There were some people walking by and seeing the Assistant Headmaster’s son with a fucking Rick and Morty style face drawn on a metal bucket dented to the general shape of Jesse’s head.

“You two are fucking ridiculous…” Angela muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering some curses in German.

“I am sane thank you very much.” Jesse echoed.

“You have a bucket on your head. It’s so stuck we had to call your brother. He has to cut your head out.” Jesse grumbled in response to Angela.

“As much as we’d love to help you, we have dates tonight.” Hana smiled, the girls all excited.

“Dates? With who?” Genji asked once he finally calmed down.

“Some second years.” Lena bragged.

“Bye bye, boys. Take good care of them, would you Angela?” Hana smiled, leading her friends to the dorm halls so they could get ready.

“What’s taking him so long?” Jesse asked after only five minutes passing.

“Calm down. He’ll be here.” Genji assured him by petting his bucket.

“Maybe this’ll teach you to not even attempt pranking (Name). You know he’s the Prank King.” Angela voiced.

“I’m gonna get him one of these days.”

“Yeah yeah.” Angela smiled.

Genji looked around the vacant cafe, seeing (Name) round a corner with what looked like holding bolt cutters over his shoulder and a black OW Uni duffle. He also had a drink in hand, chugging a Propel water. It was definitely a little shady looking, but Genji was too engrossed in the clothing he was rocking and the vibe he gave off, completely ignoring the fact that Jesse was literally handicapped from the bucket for a second. (Name) looked at his brother with the infamous ‘Disappointed Morrison’ look that his father is the master of. Shaking his head, he twirled his bolt cutters with his wrist, stashing his water in the bottle carrier on his duffle. Genji met him halfway, offering to take the bag, not expecting the weight from how aloof he carried it.

“Jesse.” Was the only thing he said as Jesse hugged him tightly, his bucket head pressed against (Name)’s cheek.

“Oh my god I missed you so much I thought you weren’t gonna show up like that one time!” He echoed.

“Yeah, that ‘one time’ involved me being three cities over.” (Name) said, hugging his dumb brother, “alright, I’m gonna have you lie down.”

“Why?”

“Gotta cut that sucker off.”

“Did you bring the mini bolt cutters?” (Name) looked at the large pair of cutters that he brought, “I’m taking that as a ‘no’.”

“My mini went missing like a month ago.” He said as he took his duffle from Genji, opening it up to rummage through the tools, “I have industrial wire cutters, but that’s really it.”

“You’re killing me. This is you actually about to murder me.”

“Fuck up.” He said, “You’re the one with the fucking bucket-head.”

“I didn’t want this!!” Jesse shouted.

“Well tough shit.” (Name) was about to smack Jesse with his bolt cutters, “fucking… let’s just get this over with…”

It was nearly fucking impossible to cut this bucket off his head. Genji helped (Name) from slipping when he cut the bucket, helping him hold his position. Angela gave Jesse words of encouragement, cooing and telling him that everything was going great. In the end, it took an hour of careful snips and the combined physical strength of (Name) and Genji when they ripped the remains of the bucket when the blades got too close to Jesse’s face. Emerging like a newborn, Jesse rubbed his face and took deep breaths, hugging all three of his friends with a vice grip, practically crying into the shoulders of Genji and his brother. (Name) ended up with cuts on his hands from the sharp metal, and Genji accidentally hit himself in the head with the bolt cutters at some point, leaving the two of them exhausted. They decided to head to the Medbay to have (Name)’s cuts checked out, leaving Angela and Jesse alone together.

“I can’t believe my brother is so stupid.”

“Jesse. You can’t say that. He cut your head out of a bucket.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that Genji is obviously in fucking love with (Name), and he’s just so oblivious. Like, when the bucket was finally taken off my head, I could see the pure infatuation in Genji’s eyes when he looked at (Name), when he talked, and my god, my brother is actually blind.” He messed with his hair, “it’s also obvious that the guy idolizes him, especially when he pissed off (Name) and avoided him for like, a few days. He was so fucking broken. He was so fucking upset. The guy was fucking depressed.”

“You think Genji’s crush is obvious? Have you seen how (Name) gets when he’s texting Genji? He’ll ignore everyone in the general vicinity while messaging him back. He’ll spend more and more time on his phone during our study group, texting away on his and Genji’s messaging thread. Just this recently we all went out to the mall, and we go into this store and he keeps talking to me about stuff he saw that will be ‘perfect for Genji’, and I have to stop him from shelling out $200 on a vintage-style record player because he heard once that Genji likes to collect records. (Name) is equally as obsessed with Genji as Genji is obsessed with (Name). The only exception is that (Name) doesn’t believe in love, nor believe that he is able to love.” Angela sighed.

“Dumb gays.” Jesse said, “gotta love them.”

“Well, they just need a little push. A little bet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jesse looked at the scheming med student in question.

“Well, you two throw a massive Halloween/Birthday party for (Name) on Halloween night. We each try to get our gay idiot to confess to the other by (Name)’s Birthday-- Halloween night, and the winner gets $100 and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a week.”

“Deal.” They grin manically.


End file.
